No Regrets
by ImmortalNight159
Summary: Sakura's Past Wants Out, Hinata Is Betrayed And Everyone Leaves For 4 Years But Things Spirals Out Of Control, Sakura Is Their Mother, They Changed Both Ways But She Takes Them Head On Her Own. Everything Begins To Unravel When They Meet Once Again Except They Aren't The Same People 3 Years. All Hinata Wishes For, Is For Everything To Go Back To The Way It Was When They Were Happy!
1. Strange Meetings

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything, No Naruto or Beelzebub because if I did, it wouldn't be as awesome manga as it is now. Enjoy the story and no flames because one, it just goes to show you actually read this piece of crap and secondly, frankly, I just don't really feel like reading something that's a waste of time and I would rather read other's fanfic stories T_T

On With the Story

Monogatari to-jo

Con la historia

Sur avec l'histoire

Avanti con la storia

Iyagie

00000

.

.

.

00000

Chapter 1: Strange Meetings

00000

_._

_._

_._

_Can't a girl get any sleep around here despite my short heightage_

_._

_._

_._

00000

A tired yawn, the horrible taste in your mouth, bed head, and ruffled clothes as the melody is sung through the area. The bed creaked softly, a small thud and light footsteps. The door opens with a small groan, walks in and in the mirror. A twelve year old girl with fluffed up hair and she yawned stretching out her limbs, she takes a shower only for it to be cold yet she doesn't make a sound but a relieve exhale breath. The knob turns with a squeak; she steps onto the bathmat and wraps herself in a black fluffy towel. The door was open and so she walked to the nearby closet, she grabs her clothes despite the room being completely dark, and puts on her clothing. The curtains opened to the sides, she opens the windows slightly to let in the cold breeze even though she took a cold shower, her wet hair drips onto the black carpet, and she noticed and grabbed her towel to dry it. Once she was satisfied, she brushed out her shoulder length hair and left it untouched afterwards.

Her uniform was light forest green long sleeved shirt and the ends with an upside down M with a white skirt but she wasn't the type to follow it. She wore a shirt very much like the uniform but it went to her upper mid-arm and the skirt was shorten to mid-thigh but she wore black leggings underneath. She left the two buttons undone because she hates to feel restricted and her shoes were black converse.

She sits in her kitchen, a larger counter island sat in the middle of the kitchen with the counter, oven or stove, fridge and sink were around it. Four chairs on the opposite of the stove, the living room sat behind her, two couches and a TV set with a black bookcase full of books. The kitchen was clean with pots and pans, clear cabinets with plates and cups seen through it. She eats some leftover rice then put her bento, she made the day before into her bag frozen; she locked her houses and walked down the dirt road.

Her name is Sakura Haruno, pink haired petite girl who doesn't have any friends in school. She doesn't care all too much for them but she has been attending for two months now and she is one of the elite despite her age. She exceeds in her studies and shows potential, she can fight but she merely dodges and wears them out then with one hit, she knocks them out when an opening is created, a pressure point is hit. The wet nurse academy is where she entered, her reasons are unknown and she prefers not to tell anyone. The wet nurse academy is a large place connected to the training academy.

The wet nurse academy is where women from the age 10 to 17, at the age ten, they are told of the many things they must learn, manners and proper talking. It is the basics of basics to where they must obey and serve their master or mistress, and protect them which are the last final three years where they must learn to defend themselves and their rulers. Though some can skip these things if they are truly gifted and smart, one can complete ten years into four or five. On the other side of this academy, the training academy where the boys of 13 to 20 would train to the bone, most would drop out within the three months because of how tough it is but girl were allowed to entered unlike the wet nurse academy considering only women can do such a thing. Only women teachers are in the wet nurse academy while there are only men instructors in the training academy. They both have one thing in common, the best of the best are from these schools and recruited or picked by royals and lords throughout the demon world. The girls and boys do not talk with each other because they aren't allow in each other's buildings but they do meet once an hour in the cafeteria, a large place because it is the middle of the two academies. It is connected by a large hallway entering into the luxurious cafeteria. Dorms were connected to each academy but they were on each end so it was impossible for them to pass each other.

Though the men and women would stay on one side of the cafeteria though some would converse, the boys were rather rough and would start occasion fights while the girls were proper. Some looked in disgusted at the fights while others simply ignored but some would watch amusement sometimes cheer them on.

Sakura is the quiet one's and prefers not to mix with anyone until today when she entered class.

"Sakura, you've been called to the office" her teacher said, she nodded and grabbed her bag proceeding to leave the classroom. She walked down the long hallway and went up the stairs and turned left then proceeds five doors down and turn to the left again, knocked once.

"Come in" it was muffled through the door. She bowed walking in, she hated doing this but she chanted the reason why she deals with this, over and over in her head.

"Great you're all here; you five are one of the top students in the academy. We want to transfer you over to the training academy now. So do you agreed to try it out for three months?" the woman behind the desk asked straight forward, "Sakura, Hildegarde, Yolda, Izabella and Satura"

They nodded but Sakura spoked up, "I thought only the ages 13 and above are allow and mistress if I may ask, you're hiding something and I prefer to be notified before agreeing so easily" the woman sighed, "You caught me, I might've made a bet if I can get the top five students in my academy to outdo his top five then….." she stopped embarrassed to say the next thing of the real reason over this. "Did you get drunk again and say you'll wear a maid outfit with cat ears while singing 'Sexy Back'?" Sakura hit the nail on the first time. The woman was in her late thirties but she was attractive, young looking but her chest was medium-size. She sighed nodding with red dust across her cheeks. "Again?" One asked, Satura in particular, "Hai, I stumbled across her once when she was drunk and she blurted out bets she made, it happens often but they were more personal kinds but first time, you bet on something this big. You have high expectation for us huh?" Sakura asked looking at the woman who nodded. "I have no doubt you'll pass so good luck because you're classes start in five minutes and I suggest you don't be late. Here are your classes, bye" she gave them each a piece of paper and pushed them all out of the office.

"P.S I've heard tardies are dealt differently than here, you'll have to do something embarrassing, a boy was forced to wear a frilly dress but in some cases, you'll be forced to do push-ups or run laps." She slammed door once again. The clock ticked, four minutes left and they ran but Sakura, who walked boredly to her new class.

**[On The Other Side-Three Minutes Later]**

"We'll be getting new students from the other academy" the instructor said, some raised an eyebrow because most of the girls from the academy were extremely attractive or plain adorable for the younger ones. The older ones were more excited, ecstatic whispered were heard and their sharp ears heard feet coming fast. The younger ones around 11-13 seem to not care at that much and the few girls had no interest at all. The four came in with one minute to spare, but Sakura wasn't in sight at all though they didn't care since she was a type of outsider or doesn't converse with girls a lot.

"Ah, you're here, good thing because if you were late then I would've made you do push-ups and not the girl types either with three heavy books and a cinder block on your backs" he gave a smile with sparkles but they were frightened but two didn't show it out visibly. "Eh? I thought there was five, where's the last one? If she isn't here in the next thirty seconds she'll be forced to do what I explained" they wondered that but they waited and waited.

**[10 Minutes Later]**

He got impatient as they stood there waiting in silence, "Where the hell is that brat? I'll drag her if I have too" he said opening the door. At the same time, Sakura came in with a pocky stick in her mouth, "Sup'" she put a hand up at the furious teacher who looked at her with tapping feet and crossed arms. "One hundred push-ups with the three books and cinder block, if you stop another cinder block will be added" he said with a sadistic smile.

She pulled out her puppy eyes which made him melt immediately but stayed strong until she said in a cutesy voice, "Gomenasai, I wasn't told where to go and I got lost a couple times, I didn't mean to be late"

He cleared his throat, "Never mind, sit anywhere you can find a seat I supposed"

She nodded, when he didn't look, her adorable smile was wiped off with a smug look. She sat in the middle row; she had her eyes closed and a happy yet frightful smile plastered on her face. She reminded them of someone, not the sadistic to the brink on death suicide stuff but the smile and slanted eyes like a snake but also like a person who sat two rows up on the right side. Each girl sat in pairs, the blonde set sat in the front row on the left side while the other pair sat on the right side opposite of them. Sakura leaned back in her chair as the teacher lectured about defense tactics.

By the time class was over, Sakura was asleep and the next teacher came in. He wasn't a complete pushover like the last one who let someone off the hook for sleeping for a second or being a mid-second late to his class. The minute, he saw Sakura sleeping, he threw a book which was caught an inch away from her head. "Don't you people know how to wake people up normally then again, I would've thr- nevermind" she yawned, "Miss-What is your name?" he asked. "Sakura" She replied throwing the book back with a flick which he caught without flinching or moving at all. "Last name" he asked, "I got's none" she held a lazy smile. "Is that so? Tell me Miss Sakura, who are you and why are you in my class? I was not-"Sakura cut him off, " .Read…..Dumbass" but she mumbled the last part though he heard bits of it and an eye twitched at her. He walked to the desk and saw a paper, it read 'Transfer students: Hildegarde and Yolda Kato, Izabella Maki, Satura Himura and Sakura, From the Wet Nurse Academy' he groaned, "Don't assume that-"

"I never asked for a handicap if that is what you're gonna apply" Sakura cut him off; he was an impatient and _hated_ to be interrupted. "For that, I want everyone to run-"

"Really? Do you think I'll care how my actions affect the entire class? I don't know anyone of them, the girls I came with, I have no relations beside the fact that they are my classmates and apparent, top students next to me. I would think carefully if I were you" Sakura cut off his sentence again, "Is that so? So why-"

"Simple, I wanna sleep again and the fact you are speaking to me is taking me away from that so why don't you continue or start your lesson? I doubt we're the least of your concerns because you assume, we, wet nurses are weak and only good for taking care of children but I suggest you watch yourself. I ain't a pushover, I've dealt with men like you so don't bother me and I won't bother you, ok?" Sakura tilted her head with a blank face then blink and once again, he fumed but turned away muttering an 'ok' and she put her head back straight. She put her arms on the table folded and put her head against them then slept during the whole thing. People would sweatdropped or flinch when the instructor would break the chalk in the middle of a lecture when he looked at Sakura who slightly snored. Her snores were adorable; the people beside her resisted aw since it wasn't manly or right, and others restricted themselves from hugging her since she'll most likely hit someone. One was told to wake her, poor guy, he was sent through the window and out he goes and in the nurse's office. They looked to see that she was still asleep hardly moved or noticed that her fist met another's face and mumbled along the lines, dango and idiots. They made sure not to bother her after that though the teacher was still madden that a single student had the nerve to sleep in his class of things but excuse it, in fear of ending up like the poor student in the nurse's office like I said.

The bell rang; the students got up to stretch from sitting so long and Sakura jerked up. She wiped the drool with her thumb ignoring the disgust from the other people from her face. A wet nurse was told to be poise or at least that was what they were teaching until Sakura came along, slid all of the things off of the desk then lay on the bare desk then slept. She stretched getting up; she didn't bother conversing with people and felt a draft. She looked at the hole in the wall to the outside world, she tilted her head and wondered to herself how that got there without her knowing but shrugged, not caring. Oblivious to the fact that she made the mysterious hole which wasn't really a mystery to everyone else, she sat down and copied down what was left on the board which the next teacher would have to erase when he comes. Some saw at how fast she wrote the notes down, they peeked over her shoulder to see neat handwriting for a twelve year old and perfect notes in an organized order. The teacher who was in the before class patted the next man's shoulder, "Good luck" he said and left the confused teacher behind.

"Ok, class-Can someone wake her up?" he asked sweatdropping pointing to the sleeping girl, Sakura was sleeping once again and it hasn't been a minute yet in class time yet. They shooked their heads furiously and inched away from Sakura. He sighed, _a bunch of girls, what's so scary about a little wet-_ and his thoughts were stopped when a fist met his right cheek sending him out of the made hole but the body like hole was made bigger to his size, the moment he touched Sakura's shoulder. Sakura woke up, her stomach grumbled, and went through her bag, pulling out a pocky box and munched on it for the time being. "What happen to the teacher _**(Oh I wonder where**_**)...**Why is the hole made bigger _**(Oh I wonder why**_**)**" Sakura asked, _I thought I got rid of you? __**(Eh, I come and go but you're bros kinda messed you up with all of those harsh pranks then again, you weren't the girly sissy type huh?)**_ _Yeah, so what happen? Did my sleep reflexes send him out of the class?_ _**(Pretty much well I'm leaving, I wanna sleep**_) _Wait_, _take me with you~…. _Sakura sighed in despair when her inner left her mind to the little dark corner of happiness in her opinion to sleep or hibernate again.

**[Three More Agonizing Hours in Sakura's case- Lunch Time]**

Sakura was in the middle on the second floor sitting on the stone flat rail with her back to a pillar, a leg dangling above the people and one laid straight on the rail with her lunch on her lap. She ate it happily, talking and laughter filled the building but to Sakura, she wished no more but to finish lunch and go to the library to sleep. She made one friend, the librarian who would let her sleep on the comfy couches in the library, and Sakura tends to keep it that away or else she'll be dragged away from her paradise. Surrounded by books, on a soft couch with a full stomach and no yelling teachers screaming in her ear to wake up, it is a crime to not like the library for such a reason? Sakura finished her food; she closed her bento then put away back into her bag and swung her leg onto the opposite side. She jumped off and dusted off the small particles of food which she ate earlier and proceed to the library with her bag pillow, she kept one in some cases though she isn't allow to use it in class so her arms will have to do for that time being.

People paid no attention to the pinkette as she threw away her drink which she bought at the vending machine. In class, they'll pay attention to her due to her un-usual behavior but in public, hardly and she likes it that way so no one bothers her. She went to the library and slept, when the bell rang she didn't stir nor did the librarian moved her so she slept half into class before she woke up. She was half-awake when she entered the class and ducked lazily when a book was thrown at her. "You're late" the teacher shouted pointing at her and she shrugged, "Blame the couches, so comfy" Sakura yawned. He was fuming; he heard from the previous two teachers that they had a troublesome disobedient wet nurse transfer student in the class.

"Chi, I suppose that all-"

"Nah just m-"

"Damn it, don't int-"

"Can I sit-"

"What did I-"

"But you didn-"

"Just-Argh"

"Argh?"

"Argh!"

"…."

"…."

"Are you pirate?" Sakura tilted her head, he sweatdropped and banged his head against the poor unstable desk on life support, "Just sit down" he pointed to the empty seat with blood trailing down from his forehead. She shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was at all though she tends to make people mad rather quickly. She would be eager for a fight but once again, she has her reasons and getting expelled isn't one of them. He proceeds with his lessons, a small pool of blood began to form beneath his feet but he ignored it and some of the student sweatdropped at his ability to keep teaching despite the bleeding on the forehead. Sakura was once again asleep despite the time she spent in the library before and he was tempted to throw another book but hold himself back from doing so.

Sakura was having fun in this school until they had an assembly at the end of the day which was a pain in Sakura's case especially when they're having a sale on the produce, she wanted to make ramen and the noodle were on sale too..! She was off to the side with her back against the wall sitting down and she was sleeping once again. Like in the cafeteria, no one pays attention when her obvious pink hair stick out to the side, there were exotic looking hair colors but she is a lazy person who doesn't stick her nose in where it shouldn't be. Wet nurses went home and it's time like this she wishes she didn't agreed at all to this 'opportunity' which is a bunch of baloney, in her opinion.

The assembly was apparently important to them but Sakura. "As you all know, I am looking for soldiers for a new division that I have formed, If you manage to land a single hit on Jabberwock here then you'll be automatically registered so let's begin" the man in the middle of the building with everyone's attention. "You like doing this for the fun of it, do you old man?" Jabberwock said over to the man who was in the middle of the building being overtowered by his own nineteen year old son. "I have no idea what you are talking about, now let's see if we'll find any potential candidates, Lord En is seven years old and he doesn't have a wet nurse so I thought why not make an army under Lord En's command who'll protect him until then. You know?" he asked his son who grunted in response to his unusual father's response. Some came up apparently they signed up a couple weeks before and they were being called up. They were being looked down upon literally Jabberwock was the tallest man out of them all and he looked menacing to them all.

A man walked up beside the old man, "Behemoth, are you sure? None could be able to stay conscious after a light hit from Jabberwock" he said putting down the book slightly to reveal a single eye and one covered by a headband. "Of course, calm down I wanna see who are able beside I'm always looking for new opportunities, don't be a stick in the mud" Behemoth slapping the masked man's back rather hard but he didn't react to the pain which others would've felt. As the time goes by, only two were able to land a hit but barely and they were instantly punch or kick into unconsciousness. "Huh? That's more than I expected, there's no more?" Behemoth asked the principal of the school. "Sorry…exactly there was five girls who entered into the school who were the best in the wet nurse academy perhaps they can give it a try?" he asked, "Go ahead." Behemoth said waving him off, the masked man knew he was merely doing this for his own entertainment and he didn't object to it either until they called the names.

"Hildegarde and Yolda Kato, Izabella Maki, Satura Himura and Sakura, Come down please" the principal said, Sakura didn't stir but the others came within five seconds and were curious as to why they were called. "Where's Sakura? Nevermind, you were the top in your academy so let's test your abilities." He gestured to Jabberwock. They nodded obeying, Satura went first and she was thrown to the side instantly, "Don't assume that because your girls that I'll go easy on you" Jabberwock grunted. Izabella went next, she lasted longer but never made a scratch on him, and she was kicked into the ground and went unconscious. Yolda came next, she kept up with his speed but he upped his speed a little and she was taken out faster before she could process that she had loss. Hildegarde was another story, she kept up and even managed two hits but his strength and stamina was something she couldn't stand up too. She was kicked aside but she stayed conscious but barely.

"Is that all?" Jabberwock asked, he shrugged off the punches Hildegarde threw and not a single drop was him despite going through all of those people. "Actually there's one more, when you lose, I wanna be next" the man beside Behemoth asked and Jabberwock snorted, "Who's this person?' he asked. The man smirked through his mask and pointed to the pinkette known as Sakura sleeping and fell on the ground, she jerked up and in a defensive stand with slight drool. When she realized that she was still at the assembly, she relaxed and wiped the drool, she made eye contact with the man who was smirking. Her eye twitched and turned to leave, "Yo, Sakura where you going, aren't cha gonna say Hi to your Onii-chan?" he cupped his hands and shouted out after putting away his book he was reading earlier. "Go to hell, Kakashi" she spat back annoyed. "For-"he was punched through the multiple walls by Sakura who stood in the same position when she hit him, she straighten and cracked her knuckles, "A certain blonde is allowed to call me that, you wanna go old man!" she growled with her threatening aura, he chuckled "No duh, let's see how much you've improved…eh Sakura" he said, she blocked a kick from the side and she grabbed his leg, she threw up above the top bleacher. "C'mon Kaka-chan, before you were fast but now you're like a freakin' snail"

"Is that so?" he asked, she smirked and they went at it with amazing speed and strength. She missed a couple times and left small craters in place when he finally got a hit on her, she slid back into the bleachers and she sat in the bleachers beside the other students. They thought she was unconscious and so did he, until she started laughing, "C'mon Kaka-chan, you think a weak hit like that can do damage, Pig-kun was a better challenge" Sakura punched him in the face sending him out of the entire building and she literally made a hole in the ceiling. "Old habits die hard" she licked the blood from her cut lip. Kakashi was gone, Sakura only had the single cut lip but they realized one thing through the entire thing. They were playing around and she intentionally let him hit her, she grinned through her pink hair, she pet down her hair and dusted off her clothes. "Dayum, Sakura, you sent him farther then you sent your boy" another man came putting his arm around her shoulders. "Fuck that, I can send my boy farther than him because one he ain't a pansy like that idiot and two he is much easier to hit" Sakura scoffed brushing off his arm. "What? No hug and I traveled half way around the human world and to this world for a scoff, what kind of imouto are you!" the man said enraged and hurt but they both knew they were playing around. "You're such a drama queen, Yamato" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Correction: king" he corrected but Sakura had her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, "Not in my book."

"Well your book sucks" he said and for that comment, Sakura held her hand in a flick position and smiled tilting her head. "Buh-bye, say hi to Kaka-chan" and in that single motion, he was out of the building with another hole made towards the same direction that Kakashi had went. "Idiots" Sakura muttered to herself shaking her head. Behemoth was curious of this girl, "Ne Sakura, right?" Behemoth asked, she nodded "Can you fight Jabberwock, one spar?" he pointed to Jabberwock who paled. Next thing they knew, she was on his shoulder pulling at his fish gill like ears, "Hey, hey Jabby-chan, have you been taking care of my boys? Better have or we'll gonna have another 'talk'" she grinned and he sighed letting her do what she wants. She hated that he gave up quickly towards her and climb down pouting, "Why aren't you resisting?" she stretched his cheeks despite her height. "Because I learned from the previous rampages to lay back and take it" he said with her hands poking him rather hard but he ignored it. "Uh huh, so if I tried to rape you, what would you do?" she grinned, "How do they put up with you?" he asked raising an eyebrow and she shrugged. "No idea, ask Kaka-chan and Yama-chan when they get back. The others, they're used to it and I blame Kaka-chan and Raya-chan for jacking me up, ya know" Sakura had his coat in her hands with it still on him; she was swinging using it to going back and forth. She held it in her hands and made it seem like she was falling back with her toes pointing up and on her heels, she swung side to side like a child until she fell back on her behind but back on her feet, refreshed. "You're a child" he sighed, "And~? You know, you love me" she smiled bouncing around him. He sighed in response to her statement and she let out a small scream, he raised another eyebrow, he developed this after being around Sakura for who knows how long.

"I forgot about the sale, bye~ Jabby-chan, tell Kaka-chan and Yama-chan, I'll visit them later" she was off again jumping out of the open wide window, he reached into his pockets and he sighed. "What's wrong?" Behemoth asked his son.

Silence~

"She took my wallet"

Sweat drops

00000

.

.

.

_Randamu yochina on'nanoko_

.

.

.

00000

I have another story that I published already, same yet different but this is the modern times while the other story in the Naruto universe. Anyway like I've said before, I hope you enjoyed this story and I will do my best to get another chapter out as quick as I possibly can. I tend to change my stories rather a lot until I am satisfied at the very least. See ya next time (T_T)/ my laughing face & my serious face \ (^0^)


	2. Hide-And-Seek, Idiots and Reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Beelzebub. I've been taking a while considering my sleeping times is irregular but I am open to ideas since it takes a while for something to pop up! No flames once again, I don't care and so and I write to entertain since not a lot of people tend to write crossover for Beelzebub even though it is an awesome manga in my own opinion that is but most won't care. I apologized for misread sentences or spelling errors! _**Enjoy**_ this retarded story of mine. OOC people as you already know from the first chapter XD

_**Tanoshimu**_

_**Disfrutar**_

_**Jouir De**_

_**GenieBen**_

_**Jeulgyeo**_

_**Naslazhadat'sya**_

00000

.

.

.

00000

Chapter 2: Hide-And-Seek, Reasons and Idiots

00000

_._

_._

_._

_I tend to space out a lot, I wonder….?_

_._

_._

_._

00000

The weekends is the best time of the school year, a break from learning and sitting in uncomfortable chairs yet the desks are so inviting, tells you to sleep. Sakura is so glad because she got to sleep in for a whole extra minute! It makes in a difference in her opinion. _**(A/N: My opinion as well)**_ but she was awake, groggy and half-awake showering. The knob squeak, she stepped into the water and shriek loudly falling back onto the cold floor mumbling to herself, _'Damn shower, hot water is gone, stupid floor'_ she blame the objects of her dismay then shuddered when the cold water hit her back. She took a quick and fast shower; it took no more than a minute, squeaky clean and shiny hair, and avoided the water on the slippery floor. She stepped onto the mat yet managed to fall back hitting her head against the shower wall, sitting in the tub with her towel wrapped loosely on her body. She sighed, she rubbed her poor head, _'It's a waste of energy to heal this beside I have feeling, this isn't going to be the last'_ Sakura thought to herself, standing up. She dried herself off, stepped onto the warm dry carpet and walked to her room to dress, she ended hitting her feet against the dresser when her doorbell ranged, scaring her.

She cursed kicking the dresser but made it worse because the dresser mysteriously pushed her back. She falls on the floor, her back landed against the stack of books sitting on the floor and her head hit the bookcase. She groaned and let out a tiny inaudible scream when the books started falling down and she managed to say a comment, _'This has happen so many times, stupid water.'_ She covered her precious face, the heavy books hit her unprotect body with a thin towel, and the doorbell rang still. She yelled out, "Coming" and she got to wondering if she should dressed but hurried up when she ran into the door forgetting that she closed it. She rubbed her nose, "What's today? Make Sakura suffer day?" she said and ran to the door.

Jabberwock came to visit, actually Sakura asked for him to come over because she said she needed to talk to him but he had a feeling, it isn't all that important. He sighed; he heard noises with some curses inside and wondered something to himself then shook his head. He heard her shouted out, "Coming" and heard her curse once again. _'She ran into the door again'_ he sweatdropped when he heard her say something about Sakura Suffer Day? _'I thought that was in a week, it came early today'_ he thought shrugging afterwards and heard her running when he heard a thud, hinting she tripped and another curse came from her mouth. _'Amazing, it's only 8 and she already went through half of the curses in five minutes'_ and he wondered whether or not if he should've have come knowing Sakura, she would be in a bad mood and bad mood plus Sakura equal no Jabberwock.

Sakura opened the door with a red spot on her forehead, "Oh hey Jabby-chan, you're early" Sakura laughed despite her bad morning so far. Jabberwock eyed her up and down, in a towel, wet hair, a couple bruises, bruised cheek and most likely broken nose. It was silent between them until Jabberwock spoked first.

"Cold water?"

"…Yeah…."

He guessed and was right on the first time, Sakura sighed rubbing the bruise on her shoulder, "Anyway I need to dress, just…..do whatever" she said leaving him at the door. He shooked his head, "I swear, there's always something happening here" he said to himself sitting on the couch. He saw a bunch of books, he got up and grabbed him and plop himself back onto the couch. It was a manga, it looked normal until he opened it and immediately throws it to the side as if it burned him, he wished it did though. It was Yaoi, very detail and descriptive and he saw she had the complete collection and the DVD too. (A/N: I don't know many Yaoi; I would but too much work XD) He made a note; never touch Sakura's things because chances you'll be scarred for life and the stuff in her home aren't normal things either.

**[~Two Minutes Later~]**

"Alright, let's get going" Sakura declared pushing Jabberwock out of the door, "At least tell me, where we're going" he asked following. Sakura answered back, "We're gonna go see the others" and left it at that when he realized that she merely wanted to play a game. She did the same thing last thing and it wasn't that all pleasant because he had to bite back the words he desperately wanted to say to his fellow _comrades_ who would take advantage of his weakness towards Sakura.

**[An Hour Later Of Walking]**

They finally reached the building where the people in Behemoth's army would training daily and Sakura knew this place because she watched as it was being built one day at a time. Sakura slid the door open to the wide open room full of people practicing hand-to-hand combat. "Ohayogozaimasu, everybody" she grinned, she heard "Oh great, annoying pink brat is back" a guy commented even though she knew that he meant it in the friendliest way but he was drop kick by Sakura getting sent out of the dojo like building. "Baka Hecadoth" Sakura muttered, "Don't mind him, we're all happy to see you" another guy hugged Sakura though his medium size frame completely covered Sakura's small frame from people's sight and she pouted when she realized they were taller than she remember. "Stupid growth spurt" Sakura cursed to herself quietly, "We haven't had it yet…" he stopped when Sakura's form started forming dark aura around her and before he could get the chance to hold up his arm to block the punch being sent towards him. He went out of the building much like Hecadoth who was slightly dazed and the guy was next to him, barely conscious.

"Jerks, _rubbing it in my face, not my fault that I'm so short_" Sakura muttered the last part. Another came up behind her, "Your nutrition's are going to another place, ya know" he patted her chest, Jabberwock left eye twitched and the others sweatdropped when he got sent through the wall like the other two. "I swear, I don't need him pointing that out *sniff* I wish I was just another two inches taller, is that too much to ask" Sakura cried out to the gods up above while everyone shooked their head. It was a type of drama play for her and she takes it on the road as well. "Anyway, back to the subject, I am here because frankly, it's a Saturday and I am bored as hell. I wanna play a game" Sakura announced, Jabberwock sighed and slid open the door only to face Sakura with her hands crossed upon her chest tapping her feet. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, he sighed and walked back into the room.

"Right, I wanted to play….Hide-and-Seek" they raised an eyebrow at that, it was a human child game and they were grown, some of them, men who were demons. Sakura pouted at the lack of enthusiasm, "C'mon, it's either that or Tag" Sakura stood firm and unwilling to change her mind. They sighed; Sakura took that as an agreement and smiled, "Right! This is how it goes, it's gonna be different, Hecadoth can be it. He'll count, the rest hides or run, either it good, basically you can't let him touch you or you're out. You have one hour, if one isn't found, the seekers loses but if the seekers finds them all then they win. Simple?" Sakura asked, "I supposed, but why am I it?" Hecadoth rubbing his head, "Because you were the first to piss me off" she smiled, he sighed. "Anyway if you've been found and tag, you can help Hecadoth or wait, doesn't matter" Sakura explained further.

"Question: What does the winner's get?" Graphel asked, "Hm good question….the winners is granted a wish, keep it realistic" Sakura said, "None of that flying crap that takes a lot of effort."

"Another question: does that mean there are only one loser and multiple winners?"

"Yes and no, basically it goes like this, the last person to be found is the one loser who has to grant the winners whatever but if that one person isn't found. Everyone else is the loser and must grant whatever that one person wish. By the way, you're only granted one wish so right, understand?" Sakura announced. "Another question"

"No you cannot back out"

"…..Nevermind…"

"Yay, Hecadoth count to 30, P.S you gotta stay within 5 miles of the castle grounds. .Go!" Sakura left out of the door with soundless steps, everyone left the room in a black swirl and Hecadoth sighed, beginning to count.

"1"

Sakura was thinking where to hide, the entire castle grounds provided a bunch of large hiding places, and she wondered to herself looking up to the sky. _He never thinks of that place_ Sakura thought to herself and ran off.

"14"

Everyone was in a way trying since Sakura would know in an instance if they weren't playing to their full strength but it'll be challenging for everyone. This was 34 pillar division and they are the pillar heads and pillar barons as well. In way, they liked it because they are allowed to take a break; Behemoth seemed to remember who Sakura was after a while. She was shorter before and her hair was accidently dyed black when she met him one time.

"26"

Everyone was in position if Hecadoth gets too close, they'll merely move before he could figure out that they were there a moment ago. Sakura snickered to herself impressed with herself at the fact, that'll none will be able to find her at all and she slept for a short while keeping her defense up in case, Hecadoth actually finds her here.

"30"

_Right, I heard some of them go south and only a few went west but I heard only one go east but none north, strange. South first_ Hecadoth thought, taking off in the direction of the forest nearby and, the game began. It was funny, Sakura would never do something like this, she would force them to play without anything to actually try for but they wanted Sakura to lose so badly, well some while others would find a way to make another suffer. Some wanted to get back at Sakura for the past times; she was bored and made some dress like dolls in frilly bright eye catching dresses. Oh yes indeed, they are determined to win and for sure, make Sakura do the most embarrassing things. She hated many things but she only revealed a couple like her hatred for dresses yet she's ok with skirts, reasons are unknown. She hates to eat tomatoes, reason again unknown but she mentions a couple times of hinted that she liked someone. They were determined to get the answer out of her whether it was forced or not. Reason for this is unknown, at least to others but themselves.

**[49 Minutes Later~]**

Hecadoth had Graphel's help finding some and trapping others when they tried to run. They went as far to fight each other, not hand to hand combat rather by swords and they were close to getting one but immediately kicked away. It was a long close to an hour time but they managed to find almost everyone but Sakura, Yata and Jabberwock. Surprisely, these two weren't into these kinds of games but they found Yata and Jabberwock separately, Yata was still at the dojo like building while Jabberwock was merely sitting on the bridge drinking tea which was odd because they each swore, and he wasn't there a moment ago. They found them but the challenge was catching them, Yata had his sword out when the cornered him when he tried to run away from them while Jabberwock merely looked in their direction for a mid-second before sipping his tea again. They weren't sure, as to how they'll trap him in but they got close enough without him doing anything and he all of a sudden disappeared.

And so the chase began, Sakura snored soundly as the other two people were found and avoiding the said people.

**[5 Minutes to Go]**

Yata was caught, one got behind him and made him fall back onto the ground when someone leg-sweep him. Now everyone was surrounding Jabberwock who looked annoyed when he realized that they boxed him and so the fight began. He avoided them when they tried to grab him but he kicked them away while Sakura watched amused from her place and yawned stretching her arm out to the sky. He slipped up when Sakura shouted, "Ya'll got three minutes" her voice was pinpointed in one direction rather it was like she was everywhere as she laughed awfully amused by them.

"Jabberwock-san, we caught you" Graphel commented, "No shit" he muttered and got up. Graphel stood up, "Ugh we have three minutes and no idea where Sakura is even at" they thought hard and knew one thing, she could see them so she was within sight. They searched in the forest but to no avail, she wasn't there and nearby until they arrived on the bridge. "She wasn't in town or forests not even the dojo." Hecadoth said annoyed

**[With Sakura]**

"Kakashi, do you think they'll be able to find me?" Sakura asked Kakashi who sat beside her, sipping tea while Yamato watched amused at the people trying to figure out where Sakura was. "They have one minute and a half, let's make it interesting" Yamato said, Sakura eyes widened, "You ass, don't you dare-"

"Oi! Sakura-chan is up here" They turned to see Sakura's pink head on the very top of the castle, they practically face palmed their faces. Sakura pushed Yamato off of the roof as he rolled and Kakashi smirked under his mask as Sakura and they were still.

_60 seconds left_

Like a chain reaction, Sakura moved the moment that they did and she ran off of the roof, she swung here and there until her feet reached the ground. Two people on her left and right side, she did a backflip as they ran into each other and she moved back but another person appeared behind her ready to grab. She swiftly twirled to the side and jumped upwards to avoid the tackled from below. She rolled and got back onto her feet, she immediately ran towards the bridge but she had to avoid multiple people trying to grab her with no success.

_45 seconds left_

Sakura got into the forest, she hid on the very top when she saw Graphel on another tree looking around and stopped when he saw here, "Found her" Sakura swung among the trees, "She's heading north."

Sakura jumped down to the ground as she heard multiple feet beating against the ground, she thought to herself, _this is like a horror movie, except I ain't going to look back then fall over, being all dramatic_ Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hey Sakura, I have dango" Sakura looked on instinct and she tripped, muttering "Damn it, I jacked that up" and pushed herself back up. She continued running as she heard curse when the plan was a failure.

_24 seconds left_

Sakura was counting down in her mind; she wanted to make everyone treat her to dinner as in make their wallets throw up until there's nothing left in them. She loved to eat and she wasn't like most and hardly gained weight which was strange to most while others were used to strangeness. She laughed while running through the forest until she reached an open field with a couple of hills.

_13 seconds left_

They started too panicked as Sakura got further; Sakura looked to see a couple of people on the hill and licked her lip. She moved gracefully avoiding their open hands.

_9 seconds left_

Sakura was nearly up the hill and she kicked Graphel, she mumbled a sorry but continued running up as she watched the ones kicked down the hills rolled. They hit into a couple of people tripping them in the process

_7 seconds left_

Sakura was tired from running around exactly she wasn't rather excited, her heart was pumping fast and her legs continued to kick the people away.

_5 seconds left_

She was nearly up the hill when she nearly tripped when she pushed aside Hecadoth

_4 seconds left_

She's on the hill and she was jumping happily, she scanned the field and she didn't see a familiar red head

_3 seconds left_

She cursed turning away and saw Jabberwock smirking, she moved but tripped on the branch embedded into the earth as time slowed down

_2 seconds left_

She fell forward and Jabberwock moved to grabbed her

_1 second left_

Jabberwock tripped over another branch as they fell back opposite to where the others were running up from, Sakura was nearly an inch away from touching him.

_Time's up_

Sakura and Jabberwock touched the second the time was up but it wasn't their bodies or hands that touch rather their lips. Sakura grew wide eyed and they fell back down the hill rolling down the tall hill but the others dropped their jaws when they saw the two of them before they were pulled down by gravity. They rolled and rolled until they stopped but they didn't separate until seconds turned to a minute.

"Yamato, you're so mean" Kakashi commented drinking his tea, "She pushed me down the roof" Yamato rebutted smugly. Sakura pulled away, she couldn't make out the words as to what to say but no matter how far Yamato and Kakashi were, she heard, and she looks directly at Yamato. She glared at him, "And you're dead, good luck" Kakashi patted his back. Sakura was off of Jabberwock in a second, running towards Yamato full speed shouting, "YAMATO! YOU'RE DEAD" and the chase began but a large poof of smoke with the ground rumbling slightly as Sakura heel kick Yamato into the ground when she caught up to him.

What an interesting day~!

**[Sakura's House]**

Sakura's house is large, she had two homes in the demon world, and one is closer to the town and school while the other is closer to the castle. This house was built for her by everyone plus when she's here, they would often visit but she was attending the academy so it'll be only on the weekends for now on. Everyone was in her home and they were teasing Jabberwock and her, but she was busy strangling the life out of Yamato for the _little_ prank he pulled earlier. "Sakura, calm down. You're going to kill Yamato" Kakashi stuttered trying to calm down Sakura who straddled Yamato's waist and currently had two hands on his neck, shaking the life out of him while cutting off all of the oxygen to his lungs.

"H-help" Yamato gasped while trying to get away from Sakura's fury. She stopped when he turned purple, they were in the kitchen by themselves, the others were in the living room doing whatever, and Sakura sighed. "What's so bad about that Sakura?" Kakashi asked, "Nothing really, but…it's complicated" Sakura sighed again and turned back to the stove where she was cooking dinner. She finished making Yamato carry each one out of the kitchen as punishment; she went into the dining room and meets a bunch of grins. Her right eye twitched, she kicked Yamato's shin as he hopped on one foot and they sat down despite the stares being thrown at her.

She looked up, "What?" she asked and they noticed she wasn't red at all. She plop her cheek on her hand, her elbow was on the table and she leaned against her hand blinking at them. "You're no fun, Sakura" Graphel sighed, they all sighed as well and Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Eh?"

"We were going to tease you but you're too calm, we shouldn't have let you beat up Yamato if we knew this'll happen" Hecadoth sighed once again. "I guess, not like this is the first time" Sakura said, they stiffened "You mean this isn't the first time you and Jabberwock kissed before" they practically yelled. Sakura sweatdropped when Kakashi spit out his tea, "First time, I've heard of this" She sighed when they were talking over each other and looked at Jabberwock who shooked his head. They took it rather well as if it never happened but they were making a big deal.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing" Sakura said, they turned on her as if she was a rival alpha wolf coming into their territory. "You're the one making nothing out of this big deal" they counterattacked and she threw her hands up as they argued until one of them spilled a plate of food. Sakura's eye twitched and slam her hand onto the table, "Shut up! We're eating damn it, we'll deal with this after, not sit your asses down...NOW" Sakura yelled and they immediately obeyed her.

_Itadakimasu_

They ate silently after Sakura's sudden burst but they get this strange atmosphere. Sakura and Jabberwock sat next to each other, Kakashi and Yamato sat on Sakura's left side, they get the strange feeling as if they were all of the children and Sakura and Jabberwock are the parents. It was strangely normal and they were eating silently but they weren't sure if they should talk or not in fear, Sakura would get mad at them…again.

**[After Dinner]**

"Like we said, you're making nothing out of this big deal, damn it"

"When did you kiss Jabberwock?"

"Answer us woman!"

They gained up on Sakura who was ignoring them drinking tea perfectly quiet. "Not gonna answer, your being annoying" Sakura said and she kept her word even when they were in an uproar over it. They left when it got late around 9, Kakashi and Yamato had to leave somewhere but Jabberwock was forced to stay back to help clean up.

"I swear, I wish they would leave it at that" Sakura sighed, the dishes made a clang sound when she dropped them on top of each other. He grunted in response, "You didn't even bother to say anything, jerk, they're afraid of you and it was directed at me" Sakura had her back to Jabberwock but her tone made it seem like she was pouting. "Ah" he said, she shooked her head and lifted up the dishes to put them in the counter as she washed them one by one. The sink was opposite side of the stove and the fridge was beside the sink. "Sometimes I wonder" Sakura said, he listened since he had nothing to say or respond but either way, she'll get mad in a way. They spent the rest of the time, washing and rinsing the dishes, once it was done. She brewed up mint tea, "I want some sake" she complained pouting sitting on the counter with her knees up to her stomach, her heels were in the small area of the cabinet and counter. She poured some for him since the stove was beside her; she put it back onto the stove and put her lips against the rim of the cup when he asked her something amusing.

"Aren't you underage?" he asked, she laughed "That's supposed to stop me how?" he shrugged; "I doubt they allow you in the Human world" he answered, "True but I have my ways, you know" she blew on the hot liquid and sipped it testing it. He looked at her in the corner of his eyes without turning his head but brought his attention back to the cup, he sipped it. "Is that so?" he asked, Sakura nodded "I would have someone get me some but I know people who'll allow me to drink" Sakura grinned like a snake with her eyes closed. "Ain't you being devious?" he had a microscope smile on his face and she saw it. "Been like this since I was a child" she said, "You're a child now" he raised an eyebrow. "If I was, you would be a pedophile, ya know" she smirked.

"Ah so true, I suppose but you act like it though" he said. "That's true but it's because I'm amused when I see serious people run around playing childish games" Sakura let out a small chuckle, "Like you for instance, you're so serious even when I first met you and I found it amusing when I got you to agree to play hide-and-seek, the first time around" Sakura peeked at him through her bangs. He looked at her and looked forward shrugging, "I suppose that's true" he said and she turned her attention back at her tea. "Besides, I find it rather funny that these kinds of things tend to happen. The first time, I pushed you into a puddle of mud" Sakura had to laugh when she recalled that memory but he grimaced as if the tea he drank was bitter or sour. "Horrible day, I vow not to agree to those kinds of games and yet…" he didn't finish the sentence. She wiped a tear from her eyes when she stopped laughing and let out a sigh, a happy one with a smile.

"Even now, you're still uptight" Sakura commented, "Hn" he responded but Sakura stopped when her teacup lightly touched her bottom lip. He pretended not to notice but took note of it. Sakura sipped the tea after she noticed that she was quiet for a while now. "You should respond with more words, it's no fun" Sakura gave a smile but it looked forced and he knew it. She finished her tea, she poured another cup and gestured to Jabberwock if he wanted any, he held out his cup to notice that it was empty as well.

"Ya know, Sakura, if anything is wrong. You can talk to me" he said, Sakura nodded and sipped her tea. It was quiet but it was a comfortable one. They finished, Sakura dropped off of the counter, and she grabbed the tea pot and went over to the trash to throw a paper towel when she realized her tea pot was leaking.

"I need a new tea pot"

The lights went out on cue, it was dark since Sakura closed the curtains in the kitchen, "God damn it all" Sakura let out a sigh of frustration, "Happens often" he asked, she nodded but when she realized he couldn't see, "Yeah" she replied to him. She sighed, she patted the air walking when she felt Jabberwock's presence, "I swear I feel like a bat" Sakura commented. He let out a small laugh; she rolled her eyes and tried to feel the sink. She remembers that he was beside the sink so it would behind him. She tripped over his feet, she cursed but he caught her mid-air though her teapot shattered. "Ah well, it was leaking anyway" Sakura laughed, "You're a half full girl, aren't you" Jabberwock commented as she regained her balance. "Hai, if you're negative, you won't get anywhere" Sakura said in her chirp voice. "Sadly we need to pick up the pieces"

She sat on her knees picking up the pieces, "Sakura, you shouldn't do that, you'll cut-"

"Itai" a small cut on Sakura's forefinger began to bleed, she had a couple pieces in her hand and she got up. "I told you so, idiot" he sighed, she pouted but he couldn't see it though he knew she was even if it was dark in the kitchen. Their eyes adjusted to the dark as the light through curtains tried to get in; she threw away the pieces of teapot and walked back to Jabberwock. "Ne, you should watch it, the-" Sakura's warning was cut off when Jabberwock moved because he thought he would get in her away plus he wanted to turn on the lights as well. There was liquid on the floor, mint tea to be precise and poor Sakura was in front of him, they fell over and Sakura cursed in her mind, _why must I get cut off in the middle of my sentence._

They were once again on the floor but they weren't lip-locked like before, their noses touched and Sakura blinked. "Who's the idiot now?" she smirked even though he couldn't see but he could picture as too well and her tone made it clear as well. He rolled his eyes, she knew, they knew each other long enough to know how they would react and say, sort of. "I wasn't the one who broke the teapot" he retorted back, she pouted "It was the electricity, it went off beside it was already leaking duh" Sakura countered back. He answered with an uh huh which made her mad but in a cute way and she was playing. "Blame it on the electricity, at least I ain't clumsy like you" he said, they didn't move but they were arguing in a playful way. "Says the one who fell over" she said, "I wouldn't have if you didn't drop the teapot" he replied back. "Sure~ blame it on the teapot, wow" she sarcastically threw back.

He sighed, "I'm not going to win this argument" and Sakura nodded or tried to since her movement was restricted. They stayed that position, "So when do you think that the lights would come back on again?" Sakura asked curiously. He shrugged, "A couple minutes, an hour, who knows" he said. "You're useless" she giggled, "Whatever, I wonder why it went out in the first place" he asked. "Eh, how should I know?' she shrugged. It was quiet between them again, "Ne Sakura" he caught her attention again. "Yeah" she asked tilting her head to the side but her head met his arm so she settled with raised an eyebrow even if he couldn't see it.

"Would you be anger if I…" he didn't finish his sentence but they knew how the other would react, even so, he had no idea how she would react if he did such a thing. "Hm?" she said, she wondered if those idiots did this, turn off her electricity but she sensed no one outside. _Who do they take me for? Hm, I find it funny; you would think he knew then again, he was dense like someone I knew though I bet she's over him by now_ Sakura thoughts were interrupted when she realized that Jabberwock's face was getting closer to her's. It was close but it was like time slowed down much like when she was on the hill, she didn't mind doing that again but she felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She ignored it for now, her eyes slowly close as their lips were only a centimeter away and his lips brushed against her's. It was light; he didn't want to scare her off considering they were friends for almost three years now despite knowing a lot about her, there's so much he doesn't know of her as well.

He pulled away when Sakura didn't response so he took it as a bad thing but she put her arms around his neck, bringing him back down and his eyes widen in shock. Truthfully, he didn't think that Sakura would respond in such a way but he didn't think on it. He closed his eyes, enjoying it, Sakura was being rather rough but he didn't say or dislike it.

After a while, they pulled away and Sakura got up when she realized something but got paper towels to clean up the shards. Jabberwock turned on the light, "Ah, too bright, damn it" she cried shielding her eyes, he sweatdropped at how dramatic she was being and she threw away the pieces. "Stupid electricity" Sakura grumbled, earlier she was playing with the switch and stopped when to no avail and it wouldn't turn back on. "Right, I'll see you whenever Sakura" Jabberwock said leaving, "Ah, you owe me a teapot, damn it" she shouted back and he replied, "You broke it on your own" the door closed. They acted like nothing happen, as if the kiss didn't even occur in her kitchen and she cleaned up. She went outside; she held a pot of boiling water and threw on the bushes.

"Itai!" two people cried, Sakura glared at the two people, "I knew it, it was you wasn't it Yamato" Sakura growled. "Hehe, hey so how's it going?" Yamato laughed nervously, she threw the pot at his head and turned to Kakashi with her arms crossed. "Explain, now" she grabbed both of their ears and dragged them inside. They repeated, Itai over and over until she threw them into the chairs and turn on the lights on top of the dining table. Like an interrogation, she slams her hand table making them jump and glared at them furiously.

"Why are you here? I thought you left on some mission" Sakura asked no demanded. "We came back because we were updated but we didn't want to ruin your moment with Jabberwock" Kakashi smirked; Sakura's glared didn't wavered and threw a knife near his head and planted the blade into the chair. "What we were you told?" she asked clenching her teeth agitated.

"The thing is, we were told Ryo's hideout is in the Demon world nearby but hidden"

"Ok"

"And….Sasuke with him as well"

"….Chi…."

Sakura made a hole in the wall behind her, they expected that and she looked at them through her bangs. "When will he reveal himself?" Sakura asked, "We need to fish him out but I say in a week or two though I found Hinata-chan is here as well." Kakashi said, Sakura raised an eyebrow and motion for him to continued. "Apparently she was recruited into Behemoth's division" he said, Sakura sighed "I already knew that" she replied. "Eh? You knew" Kakashi asked confused, "I was the one who sent her ahead of me because I thought I would be able to find him in the Human world unfortunately he was her instead. I would prefer if he went to Orochimaru" Sakura groaned, "Why is that?" Yamato asked.

"At least I know that he would be used as a weapon but Ryo…he isn't looking to have a tool, he wants to rid of everyone in connect to me. Man, this is why I didn't want to be alone with Jabberwock, this'll happen, why you think I keep getting angry at you! He doesn't care about friends; he knows already who'll mean a lot to me and what will be a bigger blow towards me." Sakura sighed. "There's no way around it, Sakura, we'll let you know when we found his hideout but I think you should talk to Hinata tomorrow" Kakashi said getting up. "I know she's…having a hard time at the moment" Sakura sighed and waved them off. She sat in the chair in her dining room rubbing circles on the side of her forehead and let her head hit against the table.

"Stupid Yamato"

00000

.

.

.

_Jinsei Wa Zankokudearu_

.

.

.

00000

I finished! Success, I apologized again for sentence or spelling errors. *Gasp* Hinata's coming into the picture! Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it didn't suck as bad as I thought it would. I'm such a negative person (^0^)/ Bye~!


	3. Illusions, Old Friend & Romance

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Naruto Or Beelzebub! I apologize for the spelling errors and sentence errors. I hope I didn't make it even more complicated reading the chapter. Continued reading this retard story and I apologize for my sucky **romance** bone, I don't do well XD. Enjoy

Word of the Chapter:

_**Romansu**_

_**Iomaenseu**_

_**Romantik**_

_**Romanticismo**_

_**Romantika**_

_**Novela**_

00000

.

.

.

00000

Chapter 3: Illusions, Old Friend & Romance Zone

00000

.

.

.

_I wish I can go home to…less drama, I'm just kidding myself!_

.

.

.

00000

**[Morning]**

Sakura woke up, she taps the alarm as it went off and she sighed. _I knew I should've trust my stomach…oh kami, im turning into that idiot! _Sakura sat up rubbing her temples. _I just realize something…Hm I should double check! _Sakura ran out of her door and stopped mid-way when she realized, _Damn it I forgot that I broke it, still curious, very curious. Now that I think back on it, the teapot was leaking so it could've been crack, bleh how did I miss that? Hn….Oh my f-ing kami! I need to confirm this _Sakura was drinking coffee and dropped her cup but quickly caught, she cursed when the hot liquid spilled onto her skin. She rinsed it out carelessly and ran upstairs then quickly got dressed. She was out of the door, it was around 9 o'clock in the morning of course and she ran to the castle. She slowed down when she reached the dojo like building, she slid open the door, "Morning" she announced and she got back a bunch of 'morning' 'good morning Sakura' and a 'The pink hair monster is back.' She drop kicked Hecadoth once again, "Ne have you seen Jabby-chan?" she asked to them, they pointed to the forest, they got over the whole incident yesterday and they knew Sakura was scary in the morning.

Pink haired monster…!

Sakura walked to the forest and saw Jabberwock; he was practicing with a wooden sword, doing swings when he recognized her presence. "Morning" he said, he turned back to his training and Sakura said a morning back. "Ne Jabby-chan, when exactly did you leave?" she asked testfully but she made it sound casual and she grabbed a wooden sword as well. "I asked if you needed help but you said you got it handle and you would make Yamato do the dishes when he gets back. Don't you remember?" he asked raising an eyebrow, they sparred and Sakura took a quick peek at his eyes.

He was telling the truth.

_Son of a-_

"Oh yeah, sorry, I was dozing in and out during the whole thing" Sakura put a fake smile but he didn't notice, she made it seem real and he believed it because it was true, Sakura would doze in and out of the conservations.

_Tawagoto! I knew it, that slimeball when I find him and oh I will, I'mma make him wish he was dead! I should've known but…..gah, what the hell is happening to my head?! _Sakura held a blank face but inside she was running in circles angered. He noticed her distraction, he leg-sweep her as she fell onto her back, she realized and twisted her body elegantly mid-air. Crouching, with her quick reflexes she blocked the swing from Jabberwock and pushed him back, she jumped back to give some distance. "Sakura, is something wrong? You're awfully distracted today, I know it's morning but still" he asked, she wasn't responding quick enough and the fact she let him get a hit or kick or however you wish to explain it, proves it. "No I'm fine, I think I ate something bad last night" _Or I had something in my mouth, I hate that man ugh! I'm so going to murder Yamato!_ Sakura pushed those thoughts and focus on the match before her. "Are you ok Sakura? You look down, do you have a fever?" Jabberwock asked lowering his sword down.

Sakura looked at him, her eyes welled up and tears rolled down her face, Jabberwock panicked when she suddenly started crying. "What's wrong Sakura? Did Hecadoth take your dango again?" Jabberwock asked, "Y-your s-so n-nic-ce Jab-Jabby-chan, Im sooo sorry" Sakura cried. "About what?" Jabberwock asked Sakura who was on her knees with her hands wiping away the tears dripping down her cheeks. "I-I-I" Sakura stuttered, "You what?" he tried to calm her down. "I cheated on you" she cried out loud and there were two people standing there with their jaws dropped. "I knew it, you two were an item, ne everyone" Hecadoth ran off and Graphel was in shock. "What are you talking about Sakura?" Jabberwock asked frantically worrying about Hecadoth who had ran off.

"I cheated on you w-when w-we…..were playing cards…!" Sakura admitted, he sweatdropped "That's all" Jabberwock shouted. "That was three years ago" he said, Sakura pouted "I just remember that this morning and the guilt was eating me alive" Sakura drew circles in the dirt being her dramatic self. "Calm down, I don't care-wait; I lost fifty dollars because of you…!" Realization hit him and it hit hard, Sakura smiled nervously and picked herself together then ran off in the same direction that Hecadoth went while passing Graphel who she used to slow down Jabberwock. Unfortunately for Graphel, Jabberwock merely threw him to the side when Sakura pushed him towards the angered Jabberwock running after Sakura because she cheated when they played cards the other day, three years ago before she left back to the Human World.

"Jabby-chan is being mean to me" Sakura was clinging to a random person when she realized who it was, the soft chest. "Hina-kun" Sakura smiled, "Sakura, what are you doing now?" Hinata asked as Sakura hugged her tighter when Jabberwock came out of the forest. "Damn it, I want my money back!" he yelled, "It was three years ago, I ain't got your money, Hina-chan, he's being mean to me over something that happen, long and _long_ time ago" Sakura cried to Hinata's chest. "Aw you poor thing, you think I care" Hinata grinned, Sakura pouted "Uh huh, last time I help you" Sakura muttered. "I would love to tell Na-"Sakura's mouth was covered by Hinata's hand and she pulled her away, they all sweatdropped at the girl's behavior.

"First of the month"

00000

.

.

.

00000

**[With Hinata and Sakura]**

"I guess, what the hell Hinata" Sakura childishly yelled, "You were going to say his name and you tend to give people the wrong idea…a lot" Hinata had her arms crossed on her chest. Sakura pouted, she sighed and climbed into the tree hanging upside down like some kind of bat, Hinata shooked her head at Sakura's monkey like attitude but sat down beneath her on Sakura's right side.

"I wanna hurt Yamato"

"Just because Naruto isn't here, doesn't mean you can move onto Yamato, he ain't a good punching bag truthfully"

"No shit"

Sakura sighed, slightly swing as blood rushed to her head and Hinata eyed Sakura's position then mentally sighed. "So why do you wanna make Yamato's life miserable?" Hinata asked Sakura who was trying to glare at a poor innocent tree when she flipped on her feet, crouching she sat down beside Hinata cross-legged. "Well let's go back to yesterday when I went to see everybody" Sakura explained and explained until Hinata finally realized as to why she was mad at Yamato and why she was distracted so early in the morning even for her.

"I don't blame you, I would be pissed off if that happen to me" Hinata said, they looked at the field in front of them with blooming flowers, and chirping birds which begun to die down. "It was my fault, I should've realized it when I kept getting that odd feeling, I didn't think about it until _bam!_ It hit me this morning, I was like, I knew already duck boy was here but why would my stomach sense's be tingling and yeah, I blame it all on Yamato mainly because I can" Sakura made gestures giving a clear picture of how she saw everything. "I don't understand why would he be here? I thought what's-his-name wouldn't allow them to go off to do whatever" Hinata asked, "He doesn't but I bet he was coming back from a mission most likely." It was quiet between them until Sakura got up when she sensed someone coming and turned to see Behemoth strangely in her case. "What up" Sakura greeted, "Ah Sakura, may I talk to you?" he asked, Sakura shrugged but she didn't budge to move nor did Hinata who stared into the wide open space.

He cleared his throat, "Sakura-san, I understand you haven't seen everyone for so long but you're interrupting their training and I don't need them running away for your amusement." Sakura raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "Fine" she replied and she hanging upside down again. He nodded then turned to Hinata, "I suggest you get back to training Hinata-san" he said, Hinata nodded and he left. Hinata and Sakura started laughing, "Like I'm going back there, wanna go into town? I need to buy something" Hinata asked Sakura who nodded landing on her feet and walked with her. "I find it funny but at least I have a reason now, I need to get my head wrapped around this and I am so confused at the moment" Sakura slightly tilted her head to the side sighing. "I don't get it that much but I know only little considering you don't like to bring up your past"

"My past is haunting me and it's chasing me no matter how hard I run"

00000

.

.

.

00000

**[Dinner~! Sakura's House-Near the Academy] **

Sakura draped herself over the couch as Hinata made dinner, _I better prepare myself kami why are you so cruel? Then again, I am hungry please don't let her be worse than Kakashi_ Sakura was praying to the higher up's with her face to the top part of the couch. She lifted her head a bit to see Hinata thinking hard on what she's supposed to do when Sakura smelled a horrible scent, _How is it possible to burn water!?_ Sakura wanted to say something but Hinata turned around when she smelled it as well, Sakura rolled onto the cushions and stared at the ceiling waiting for Hinata. It was 7 o'clock, there was light out but the sky was a hellish red-orange as if it were a painting. It reminds her of her brother's painting, very detailed. She grabbed a book; she read it for the mean time until Hinata announced dinner was ready.

Sakura walked in to see the pot gurgling with dark stuff leaking out with abnormal aura surrounding and it looked weird. Sakura didn't question it; Hinata poured some for Sakura and waited, beckoning her to eat the food. Sakura gulped then lifted the spoon and took some of the liquid. She hesitated of putting it in her mouth but she ate it, and her eyes light up in delight. "Wow, a bigger step then the food you used to make, its better" Sakura complimented Hinata who beamed with happiness. On cue, Kakashi and Yamato appeared out of nowhere, "Oh free food" Kakashi said and Sakura glared at Yamato who sweatdropped. "What?"

"Nothing, did I mention that I hate you?"

"Only a hundred times"

"Actually it was like thousand times"

"Nun-uh we past that like two years ago"

Hinata pointed out, Kakashi agreed, Yamato chuckled nervously and Sakura was…well, being Sakura like usual. The two of them took a sip and nearly choked, Sakura glared at them stomping on their feet and they gulped while wincing, they got themselves in a pickle.

'Hey Sakura, I thought you said Hinata's cooking improved'

'In a way, it improved but I didn't say it was better than you'

'What are you saying that my food sucks'

'Your words not mine'

Sakura and Kakashi leaned in whispering as Yamato poked the mysterious food and Hinata ate silently. Sakura had to finished the entire thing so it wouldn't go to waste; Kakashi and Yamato were at the moment moaning in the couch after Sakura forced them to swallow an entire bowl of whatever it was. Sakura looked like she had a large feast of dango and satisfied and they looked at her like she was a goddess. She helped Hinata to wash the dishes, "What's wrong with Kakashi and Yamato?" Hinata asked looking at the two poor men who had to taste Hinata's cooking but she thought she saw a little ghost coming out of their mouths as their souls were being pulled out of them. "They ate too much of your delicious food, don't worry about them" Sakura covered for them but she narrowed her eyes at them. They had a relieved smile on their faces while Sakura grabbed the nearest thing which was a ball, strange, and threw it at them both, hitting both of their faces. "Oh I see I should make breakfast in the morning" Hinata thought putting the dishes into the water. "Don't make any for me; I usually grab something to snack on so I would leave early since the academy is rather far despite living near it." Sakura assured her but a smug look on her face when she looked at the two men's dismayed faces. She felt like laughing but it would arouse Hinata's suspicions.

"It was great, we were able to get a great sale on the food, right Saku-kun" Hinata said, rinsing the dishes, Sakura nodded and they cleaned the dishes quietly. It was a peaceful and reserved atmosphere. Of course, someone had to ruin it.

"Sakura-chan~ It's cold, I want some tea or coffee either one~" Kakashi complained, Sakura grabbed a knife and threw it near his face. "How about you leave or shut the hell up" she growled through her clenched teeth. Kakashi sighed, "Fine, we'll be back when you come back home. I want some stir fry" he threw out there but Sakura threw a pan this time knocking him back. "Idiots" Sakura exhaled and grabbed the poor pan who was unfortunate to be the one thrown at Kakashi's mask face. Yamato dragged Kakashi out of the house, "We'll be taking our leave, bye" and he was gone, Sakura sighed, "When did I become the responsible one?" she asked to herself but Hinata answered. "You were always the responsible mainly because those two can't take things seriously and they are once again, idiots." Sakura sighed again, she's been sighing a lot lately then again when she isn't sighing!

They finished and Sakura made coffee because she wanted to and she thought it would be fine considering she would be only up for another two to three hours maybe four if she wanted to. "Ne, Sakura let's spar" Hinata brought up, it was nearly dark but it didn't matter so she nodded. Hinata grabbed two wooden swords, Sakura followed after downing the coffee.

00000

.

.

.

00000

**[In The Forest]**

"Sometimes I wonder Hinata" Sakura suddenly said, "Huh?" Hinata asked confused blocking hits from Sakura who was swinging it effortlessly. "I would love for things to be normal at least once but I doubt it now since….well you know" Sakura stopped though she was distracted, her body moved on its own blocking forceful swings. "Ah I understand but at the same time, I don't since I didn't come around until a year after them" Hinata said. "Ah, anyway let's change this depressing conversation. I heard you've been rather down in the dumps, explain" Sakura asked, no, demanded. It was her job to make that everyone was happy or die trying to do so. Hinata sighed, "I wish that hedgehog would keep quiet, I supposed I should tell you since you're going to get it one way or…another" Hinata lowered her sword but regretted it when Sakura kicked her stomach.

"I'm, somewhat, well, you see, I kinda" Hinata was fidgeting, Sakura raised an eyebrow because she used to do that when she liked Naruto, her brother and blushed around being shy though she conquered that but it comes up here and there. "Huh?" Sakura asked she stopped when Hinata was nervously fidgeting while blushing bright red. "Did you move onto another person?" Sakura asked, Hinata looked up and nodded. "Huh?" She said again, "Why are you down then?"

"Ah…Sakura, I just don't wanna be hurt again …" Hinata sighed, "Who is he?" Sakura asked sitting beside Hinata on the grass. "Um…Hecadoth?" Hinata laughed or tried before it died down when Sakura remained emotionless, she didn't say a word or change her facial expressions which begun to scare Hinata.

"Sakura?"

"Huh? Im surprised, he's well – Opposite of Naruto to be truthful, the first two were the same but this one is different, no offense- To him but he's cocky and aggressive" Sakura unsurely said, "You mean like you?" Hinata joked elbowing her in the stomach but Sakura shrugged, "I ain't cocky, I do it when we're playing around but when it comes down to it. I prefer my skin, with no scars or cuts, takes a hell a lot of time to heal, frankly" They laughed but Sakura inhaled then exhaled deeply. "I don't care but what's the problem?" Sakura asked concerned using her soothing touch which can make any person fall under her spell; she put a hand on Hinata's shoulder- very deadly. "I don't know~!" Hinata whined sitting down putting her knees to her chest, wrapping her arm around her knees and rocking back and forth. "I swear Hinata; it took me a hella time getting you out of your shell, now- get out of that shell" Sakura demanded trying to pull Hinata's face from a human-size turtle shell which oddly came out of nowhere.

"C'mon Hinata, . - Ah!" Sakura fell back onto her bottom as Hinata snickered going back into her shell again, the darkness within. Sakura huffed until she heard some rustles; she threw a kunai and heard a yelp, "Ah! What the hell, Sakura" A yelled came from the bushes, Sakura sweatdropped scratching the back of her head nervously, "Sorry about Hecadoth" she sticked out her tongue chuckling nervously and she eyed the turtle shell, Hinata inched into the bushes hiding away from the two who were having a conversation. Sakura had a grin scaring Hinata who went wide eyed, Sakura felt an evil thought coming when Hecadoth sat down beside Sakura and Hinata wanted to throw something at Sakura to stop her.

Sakura cleared her throat, "Why are you here Hecadoth?" Sakura asked. "Everyone was asking where you were, they thought you would be at the other house but you never answer your house. P.S we might've thought you were ignoring us and accidently kicked down your door so yeah" Hecadoth scratched the back of his head much like Sakura. Sakura punched his arm making him wince but he rubbed it ignoring the pain and bruise forming.

"Ne, Hecadoth, can you answer a question if you do answer, I won't completely kick your ass as if you were Yamato" Sakura leaned in his face. Hecadoth blinked wondering what it was and he doubt it'll be good too. Sakura was too close to him and a thought hit him, _Does she-she, oh god, Jabberwock's going to kill me no he'll keep me alive and oh my god- I don't wanna imagine the horrors! _Hecadoth was sweating nervously hoping she wasn't going to say what he feared, he wanted to live another day to get his ass kicked by her but he wondered if that's why she paid special attention to him only.

_Oh my kami oh my kami oh my kami she's getting closer oh my kami I am so dead! Deader than dead like totally fried alive dead what'll Jabberwock do to me when he finds out I took his girl oh my kami oh my kami shit this isn't good oh my kami Oh My Kami! OH MY KAMI!_

"Y-yeah" Hecadoth asked, wondered if he could run away, too late she boxed him in and Sakura touched noses with Hecadoth. "Did you know that-?" Sakura was interrupted when a rustle was heard and it was Jabberwock- He's dead.

_Sakura, what are you doing?_

_Don't worry, I ain't gonna take your man~_

_I'm worried he'll get his ass kick to a pulp by your man_

_Uh-huh, I doubt he thinks of me like that_

_Sakura_

_Hinata, I doubt it highly, I ain't a type of girl. Guys can stay around for so long_

_You're bullshitting me, Naruto, Gaara, Kakashi and Yamato and more! They stayed with you since they met you_

_Sane, not insane_

_Whatever! Sakura, don't be like that. Isn't that red head guy like your first crush?_

_Hai, I even told him when I grew up that'll I would…._

_Aw how adorable_

_Ah shut up but yeah, the second one didn't turn out very well and I highly doubt the next general of the 34__th__ division squad general would want some short childish girl by his side even if she does kick ass_

_Correction: Woman_

_Whatever! Oh look he's here_

_Shit's about to go down_

…_I've corrupted you all_

…_Yeah…._

Jabberwock looked at the sight, Sakura was on top of Hecadoth who was sweating furiously and tried to find an escape route. Sakura was near Hecadoth's face and it was quiet- So deadly. "Did I interrupt something?" Jabberwock asked his tone held a hint of anger and perhaps- Jealousy. "A-ah Jab-berwock, I- she- I don't know anymore" he sighed, Sakura sweatdropped when he dropped his head in dismay.

_Hinata, is it fine if I kissed him?_

_Yeah, the moment Ducky admits he's gay, Gaara says he wears mascara and when Kankuro tells everyone he likes dolls._

_So yes?_

_No!_

"Right so Sakura happen to come on to you?" Jabberwock asked, the tree branch was breaking under his hand- Ah Sakura attracts…different men. "Yes?' Hecadoth asked Sakura blinked still in the position that Jabberwock found them. She didn't look like she would be moving anytime soon, "S-Sakura, help me out" Hecadoth shooked Sakura's shoulders but Sakura was busy talking to Hinata through a mysterious power of mind reading or similar. Unfortunately his hand slipped, Sakura's face was forward when she realized he was talking to her and oops! They kissed, Hinata dropped her mouth but shrugged, _I got his first kiss, too bad Sakura took mine and she even deflowered me. _Hinata shooked her head, Sakura had her first kiss with someone, she never told anyone anything and Hinata wasn't sure if she was special. Yuri- they're that close but truthfully, they're all bi but the guys who went one way or another. Poor guys, they don't have a chance.

Back to the story

Sakura's eye grew wide-eyed, Hecadoth did as well and the tree broke under Jabberwock's hand. Sakura got off of him, in shock, and soon Hecadoth started running off. "Hecadoth" Jabberwock yelled, he threw the tree that he broke in two, and Sakura was on her knees on the ground. "No offense but he ain't much of a kisser" Sakura turned to Hinata who sweatdropped. "Eh? He's hot" they laughed and Hinata went back to her original spot. Hecadoth ran towards Sakura, tripped and Jabberwock punched him into the bushes then appeared beside Hinata.

Jabberwock grabbed Sakura off of the ground, "Eh?" Sakura asked and she was shocked once more. Jabberwock smashed his lips against Sakura's who went wide-eyed, he held her firm with his arms around her. _No weird feeling in my stomach, it's the real thing! Thank Kami because if it was him then I would've kicked his ass, grabbed a branch and shove it- oh my kami, did he just bit my lip…this isn't good!_ Before Jabberwock could taste her blood, Sakura pulled her head away and Jabberwock had a look like he was rejected.

"Ah, sorry Sakura, I didn't-"

"It's not like, I'm just surprised is all…I didn't think you liked me much less well yeah" Sakura looked down blushing; Hinata mouth dropped _is her face red? I need to tell Ino but I'll keep this secret because I love my bitch_

_Bitch please, if anything you're my bitch_

_Psh whatever, I'm leaving_

Hinata grabbed Hecadoth's unconscious body and left while Sakura was left with Jabberwock who was red as she was. "What made you think that?" Jabberwock asked, "I don't know, truthfully I tend to act like these to my brothers, we play around and I kinda assume it was like this. Didn't you know I took Hina-kun's first kiss and may or may not have deflowered her" Sakura chuckled. "What?" he asked confused, "Don't worry I said I deflowered her not me, let's say she wasn't able to get to me" Sakura smiled and Jabberwock wondered if he should be happy or angry but the fact her innocence is intact. "I could less if you took everyone's…innocence but in a way, I am happy" Sakura smiled up at his red face. She was against his chest, in his arms still and Hinata abandoned her as well. "That's good but keep the whole taking Hina-kun's innocence underwraps" Sakura told him, he nodded. It was silent, "Um Jabberwock, you're still holding me" Sakura said but it made him hold her tighter.

"Are you complaining?" he smirked, "Yes because I drank cups of coffee and I need to go" Sakura chuckled and he realized that she had her legs crossed a bit. "Ruin the moment, why don't you?" he rolled her eyes but picked her up. "Ah, what the hell" she said, "Isn't human custom for the guy to escort his girlfriend back home?" he rose an eyebrow questioning. "Yes but that's after a date and- you know whatever, I'm tired stupid Hinata" she muttered the last part but his chest rumbling showing he laughed. Sakura sighed, "I can see why Kakashi says you corrupt everyone with your weird ways"

"Trust me Jabby-chan, I merely pushed that part of them, they had potential and I merely egged them to embrace it" Sakura snickered, "Maybe you shouldn't have hang out with Kakashi so much" Jabberwock said and Sakura shrugged. "I attracted weird guys" Sakura thought back of her brothers and their weird antics. "Are you saying I'm weird?" Jabberwock asked, "Well you did bit my lip after you beat the crap out of Hecadoth…he takes off a lot of stream huh?" she looked up; he shrugged as they walked through the forest back to Sakura's house. Sakura was looking at the sky, dark with bright stars and she need to go badly. She regretted that cup of coffee but he listened to his reply. "Yeah, I can see why you picked him to beat up so much?"

"I had a punching bag before I came back here but he's in the Human World"

"Is that so?" If Sakura didn't know any better, she thought she heard jealousy and laughed softly. "What?' he asked looking at Sakura's face, "You're cute when you're jealous" Sakura laughed. His face turned red, her laugh was like a soft melody and he loves it. They finally arrived to her house, he put her down and she stood up then went over to the stove to make tea for herself. "I thought you had to go?" he asked, "Oh I lied, I just didn't want to walk" Sakura happily chirped. He raised an eyebrow "Is that so?" he snaked his arms around her waist as she turned on the burner. "I ain't gonna pass up the opportunity of someone carrying me beside it's was so tiring watching Hecadoth get beat up by you. You know your temper has become shorter when I first met you?"

"You tend to have that affect you know" he nuzzled into her neck, Sakura laughed sitting on the counter waiting for her delicious tea and wondering where Hinata went, she took Hecadoth with her. He put his forehead against her shoulder as she sat on the shoulder and basically pets his head like she used to do with her brother who had a tendency to cling to her and to make him let go, she petted him but she didn't mind this. "Why are you petting me?" Sakura stopped embarrassed, "I didn't say that I didn't like it" he nudged her to continue. "It's an old habit, people say even though I have a short temper. I have a calming aura which people likes apparently" she put her chin on the top of his head. "I don't disbelieve that, no wonder you attract people towards you" he admitted tighten his grip.

The teapot whistled Sakura realized something; "Jabberwock can get you off for a moment?" he got up confused. She grabbed the teapot, it was different and she remembered not getting one.

_Hinata did you buy me a teapot?_

_No why?_

_Mother-_

Sakura grinded her teeth, "Sakura, what's wrong?" Jabberwock put a hand on her shoulder, "Nothing, either I'm losing it or this teapot mysteriously got here because I broke it the other day" Sakura chewed on her bottom lip thinking. "Yamato probably bought one" Jabberwock threw out here, "Maybe, ah I don't know, I'll ask them later" Sakura shrugged, _Best ask first before I make assumptions, though my stomach doesn't have a weird feeling so it's fine _Sakura poured some tea for herself, "Want some?" Sakura asked sipping some of the tea. "No, I'll get the tea without a cup" he leaned into her face. "You know, you can't drink directly from the pot right?" Sakura raised an eyebrow pointing it out. "I swear, I don't know whether or not if you're dense or acting like it"

Ah the night ends with a kiss

And to think, all she wanted to say was that Hecadoth had one black eye and a darker blue eye too!

00000

.

.

.

Wakai fuun'na ai

.

.

.

00000

I know, I suck at these romance scenes bleh TT I'll get better sooner or later. I hope you like this chapter and keep reading my stories. If you love Zombies, I've started a zombie fanfic purely Naruto world and Sakura stars once again with Hinata & I'm in a rut with my other story One Coin, Two Sides lol but i may be slow on putting out the next chapters gomen. Anyway see ya in the next story!


	4. A Promise, Sorry & Memory Loss

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Naruto or Beelzebub! I apologize for spelling errors and misread, confusing sentences errors. I hope you like this chapter and continue reading ^_^ I **promise** to get the next one out as soon as possible, faster than Naruto could finish thirty bowls of ramen.

Word of the Chapter:

**Yakusoku**

**Promesa**

**Belofte**

**Promettre**

**Versprechen**

**Yagsog**

**Obeshchaniya**

00000

.

.

.

Chapter 4: A Promise, Sorry, & Memory Loss

.

.

.

00000

**[Three Days Later]**

Behemoth's Division Squad, they added a new division and they have twenty-five divisions now, they or Behemoth made it for the Great Demon Lord's first born son, En. Green haired kid, he is only seven years old yet he has a whole army of men at his command though Behemoth commands them- honestly, puppeteer controlling the puppet. I, Sakura - _Insulted_ him. He went teary eyed, they panicked and I stood there trying to muffle my laughter while grasping onto Jabberwock's jacket sleeve to balance myself from falling over.

"This isn't funny Sakura" Graphel said, I nodded covering my mouth with my hand nodding so he wouldn't see my smile struggling to be kept down. "Apologize to him" Hecadoth shooked me but I bursted out laughing in his face. "Sakura, get serious" he screamed in my face, "You guys are funny as shit." I calmed down, En started crying and I stood there. Everyone frozen, "Isn't he supposed to like cry flames?" Graphel asked confused and I watched him. I flicked him in the head and I had my hand over his face slightly crushing his head, "I hate kids who are like you, I had a freakin' sword, a sword go through my stomach, I got shot in the shoulder and back and I had three ribs broken…still I had worse" I started thinking about to a certain day but I let him go, "Crying gets you nowhere, I hate spoil brats especially ones who take things for granted. Not everyone can be the fuckin' child of royalty" I told him. Truthfully I knew En but I think he doesn't have much memories of me since he was only two years old at the time.

"Sakura!" A too familiar voice was called out to me and I sighed standing up, "And it comes" I mumbled to myself then turned to it with a joyful reply, "What the fuck do you want?" I didn't exactly say it in a happy tone. 'Oomph' the noise that came from my mouth as the idiot tackled me and I was on the ground, "Jackass." I mumbled, " . " I growled through my teeth as he sat on top of me. "I came to visit, plus I'm hungry and I want some ramen plus Yamato-san told me that you missed me." He smiled.

Yamato is a jackass

"Is that so?" I smiled showing my teeth but the smile might've turned to a smirk and Naruto knew what'll happen. I kicked him off of me, "I wanted to get rid of this stress, you have great timing, _Na-Ru-Kun_!" I grinned evilly, he paled and he was punched into the trees. "Hinata, Sakura's being mean to me" he suddenly jumped out of the forest and clung to Hinata putting his head into her chest and she turned red then fainted a second later, "eh?" I kicked him away from her and laid her against a tree, ah I feel jealousy radiating off of someone and it wasn't Jabberwock- Hecadoth~.

Naruto has another person who wants him dead.

I'm first on the list!

**[No One's POV]**

Sakura was waiting for Hinata to wake up and Naruto got sent three miles back, he was dazed at the moment. "Who was that? Gasp Sakura's cheating on Jabberwock" Graphel said, Sakura flipped him off sticking her tongue, "He's….my brother and I have no idea why he's here? Complete bull-"she was cut off by Naruto's voice, "Saku-kun." She sighed, she saw Hinata blinking her eyes open and come to as Naruto jogged to them. Poor Hecadoth, Hinata still has feelings for Naruto then again, you never get over your first love completely. Hinata was red, Naruto was in front of her "Ne, Hinata do you have a fever?" he was close putting their foreheads against each other. Her heart was beating fast and it wanted to jump out, "Naruto I don't think-"Too late, Hinata freaked, she let a small scream and headbutted Naruto who was knocked unconscious being sent into the tree across them. Hinata was red, she got up and ran off embarrassed, Sakura sighed "Blonde's, they're a handful" Sakura shooked her head walking off Hinata who left a dust trail behind her. Hecadoth didn't like the blonde boy, not one bit and glared intensely at him. "Itai~! Sakura really beats the training into them, that hurted like hell" Naruto touched the red spot on his forehead and winced a bit.

"Naruto, hurry up"

"Hai...Ne Sakura, can we take a bath together like we used too?"

Hecadoth wasn't the only one anymore, Sakura chuckled sheepishly scratching her cheek and continued ignoring the dark auras being directed at her brother- he has no idea.

[At Sakura's House]

Hinata was blushing while sitting beside Naruto while Sakura interrogate him, "Why are you here?" she asked menacing with her elbows on the table with her mouth pressed against her folded hands. They were sitting at the table while the tea was being brewed. "Like I said, I came because Yamato told me too" he answered but Sakura won't suffice for a simple answer, "The truth, now" she ordered him. "Fine, I came because I was bored and I wanted to help out as well, come on Sakura, please, please! PLEASE!" he begged Sakura who sighed. "I suppose but I have school to intend so live with those two idiots and Hinata…Hinata?" Hinata was pale; Sakura pushed Naruto away when he tried to reach out for her. "I just realized how I acted…do you think Hecadoth would be mad?" she asked me, Sakura sweatdropped wondering what she should say to her. Sakura decided to be straight with her.

"Fuck to the yeah"

She groaned in despair, "I blame you" she told Naruto who threw his arms up and she waved him off. Sakura has two people staying in her house now but this went downhill because in three weeks.

Things fell apart.

Never used cheap tape to fix a broken heart.

**[Three Weeks Gone By~]**

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, a spiked black with blue tint hair boy was in front of the enraged Naruto and the sadden Sakura. "Hn, how annoying." He said, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the man standing beside Sasuke, "Sasuke, Ryo's using you, he isn't going to help you at all" Sakura shouted. "On the contrary, I tend to help him" he smirked; Sakura growled at the man, "Pathetic, you're bleeding half to death and yet all you shout is Sasuke! Sasuke!" Ryo mimicked. "Half of your family is dying and that person hates you, to make things worse, you're no more than a weak human. You couldn't even defeat Ayame and she wasn't that strong to begin with." Ryo loved the faces Sakura was making. "How are we related? Eh Imouto-chan" he raised an eyebrow asking her but she spat at him, "Shut up! Whether I'm human or not, it doesn't matter, you can fuck up my life and do whatever to it but don't interfere with Sasuke or my family."

Sakura winced; she was losing a lot of blood and the images of her brothers and sisters dying against the enemy flashing into her head. "I...wanna make a deal" Sakura said, she held her stomach to stop the blood from flowing out of her. Ryo raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Call back your men first"

Sakura ordered but he found it amusing so he did, they retreat and someone collected everyone so they would heal.

"Four years, in four years we'll continue this fight. In four years, we'll be stronger and we will bring you back Sasuke" Sakura said with determined eyes, Naruto blinked wondering what she was doing but didn't question it. "Hm interesting but I could kill you right now" he said with a playful gaze, "That may be so but you'll be pathetic in _their_ eyes" Sakura grinned but coughed up more blood. "That is true….hm I supposed but I want to say something then, during those four years. You are not to enter the Demon world, only you and if you do. Well you know what'll happen" he looked at Sasuke who didn't see or Naruto and Sakura nodded, she held out a hand and he walked up to her then took her hand. She pulled him down, "Don't lay a hand on Sasuke, if you kill him then I will and I will get my revenge" Sakura threatened, he laughed, "Of course. Let's go" he left motioning for Sasuke to follow.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned back to look at the two of them.

"We promise that we _will_ bring you back"

"I hope you'll find your answers but you're not going to be happy with it"

"…We'll always accept you back no matter what"

.

.

.

"No matter what happens in the upcoming years, remember, I just want you to be happy and if this makes you happy then I have no objections. Don't die and most importantly…."

Sakura held a big smile holding her wound in her stomach, her vision blurred and she thought she saw a tear fall down his cheek but she doubt it, an Uchiha's hardly show emotion. She fell to the ground, as the pool of blood began to form and Naruto fell beside her. They laid there barely conscious waiting for someone to come, "Sakura"

"Hai"

"I'm gonna be gone for the next couple years training"

"…Is that so?"

Sakura tried to smile but the pain was unbearable, _Why did it had to be today of days?_ Sakura thought to herself, "Ah, Sasuke, isn't going to wait for us to catch up to him and I want to be able to bring him back without failure" he determinedly said, "Hm, do what you need to do. Don't worry about me" Sakura smiled.

They were in front of the castle and Sakura turned her head to see them standing across the broken bridge, _why today? Doesn't matter, I had worse _Sakura thought to herself. She sensed Kakashi coming, "Ah shit" he cursed when he saw his two students bleeding in a large pool which was small a couple seconds ago. "Yamato, get Naruto" Kakashi told Yamato as Kakashi bent to scoop up Sakura. "Don't worry, Tsunade will heal you both" Kakashi assured. Sakura weakly nodded, she gave a last look and her heart was squeezed when she saw En ready to cry. _Only a time to cry without being called weak then again, Ryo considers sadness and crying a big flaw in humans. Demons cry, En proves it, Naruto despite being a demon container even Kakashi, a disowned full blooded demon as is Yamato. Our family isn't perfect but…I would gladly die for them. Pity, I won't be able to come back here…and I promised Hilda-kun that I would personally give her, her birthday present. Looks like I'll need Kakashi to do a favor for me, it seems but I may miss this place._ Sakura lowered her eyes, she saw a light pink haired child beside En who had the same face when she saw Sakura, _Ah Gomenasai Lamia, and I said I would show you around in the Human World_ Sakura were in Kakashi's arm but Kakashi was busy telling other people who had her family in their arms.

Sakura looked up to a tall window where a figure stood, _Iris-san, it's too bad and I wanted to deliver the child but ah! We barely found out this morning, I wonder if he'll be like En but the fight for the throne, Behemoth even made an entire division for En too. I would love to be here but I can't because I'm not allowed to come here in the next four years. I wonder where I would be in that next four years._ Sakura couldn't see Iris's facial expression but she could see the aura radiating off of her- Sadness. Sakura turned her head to the side to Naruto who was clinging to conscious, "There's something wrong with the portal" Kakashi said. Ino was healing Hinata, _Kiba, Neji, Choji, I'm sorry. You're in the hospital with those painful wounds and Shikamaru, you shouldn't be down, we have next time and I know you'll be better. Ah Hinata, it's been a difficult day for us huh?_ Sakura looked at the ones who weren't badly injured but need medical attention. They weren't as bad as Sakura or Naruto but they were made of tough stuff. Sakura put a hand to Naruto's cheek, slowing and weakly, a bright green glow appeared.

"Sakura, you need to the attention not me" Naruto looked up at her with tired eyes; "You come first, all of you before me" Sakura stopped and got up struggling. "Sakura, you shouldn't get up so early" Ino said trying to help Sakura but Sakura softly pushed her away. Sakura used the sides of the bridge to hold herself up, she pushed herself away from and shuffled before stopping, she coughed up blood, falling down to a crouch position. "Sakura-"Sakura held a hand up a hand stopping Ino. Sakura got back up and weaved signs; they were inside of a green barrier. "Sakura, don't push you-"

"This was my fault, you got injured because of my problems and the boys are injured to the point they might've died. I just…I just wanna do something helpful for once, if I hadn't met you all then you wouldn't be suffering from these wounds." Sakura bit back the tears but they never fell. "Baka" Hinata was awake as the cuts on her body slowly faded away. "We came to you, you pushed us away at first but we push to be around you. You even warned us despite that we're here if we didn't want to be injured then we wouldn't be here." Hinata winced when she stood up, not completely healed yet. "She's right, ugh my stomach. You say you haven't done anything helpful but you've doing all of these things for us, you took us in, you entered in that forsaken arena and you always made sure we were happy." Temari sat up holding her shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up Sakura, we weren't strong enough and we paid for it with these wounds. If anything it's our own fault" Gaara told her.

"Ah, if we...I wasn't so weak then Sasuke would be here" Naruto glumly said, "That's not true, Naruto, we aren't the type of family to give up so easily especially when we wanted something. Looks like my corruption turned out for the good. Well we have four years so we best use it to the fullest" Sakura put down her arms when everyone were able to stand up. "Damn right, we'll kick their asses" Ino gloated, Sakura laughed but winced, "Pig, don't make laugh ugh my stomach hurts" Sakura laughed still despite the pain. "This coming from a masochist" Ino asked but Sakura merely gave a big ol' smile to them all.

"Problem; Portal won't open" Yamato said, "Ruin the mood, why don'tcha" Sakura half-heartily glared at him. "Geez, I thought I might as well say it….so mean to me" Sakura rolled her eyes at him. Ino healed her since Sakura used up her energy and she couldn't heal her own self. "Man, I have never felt like crap for a long time, but better day then the days in the arena" Sakura shudder at the memory, so much blood and she loved it- sadist. Sakura decided to bring up the mood.

Sakura brought out a guitar, bass, and drums. How does she fit these into her pocket, bringing up the mood!

_Sakura- Guitar_

_Naruto-Bass_

_Hinata-Drums_

_Everyone-Sings including those three_

_**[Sakura]**_

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against the one_

_Is an art that's hard to teach_

Ryo is a Haruno, Haruno are the best lairs, and so Sakura…

_**[Naruto]**_

_Another clever word_

_Sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back into line_

_A mob jumps to their feet_

An army at Ryo's disposal and command

_**[All]**_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, he never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

They were across the bridge but they heard clear as day and they were surprised

_**[Hinata}**_

_And now you steal away_

_Take him out today_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

Almost sounds like when Ryo took Sasuke….

_**[Sakura]**_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

The time she had that moment in the kitchen, she refers to a person who she knows is listening with others…

_**[Naruto]**_

_Slowly out of line_

_And drifting closer in your sights_

_So play it out I'm wide awake_

_It's a scene about me_

_There's something in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

_And if you can't get what you want_

_Well it's all because of me_

Ah they are in Ryo's sight, they're in the way from him getting a certain item from Sakura but now he has to wait, in exchange he gets Sasuke…

_**[All]**_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_Man, I never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_**[Hinata]**_

_And now you'll lead the way_

_Show the light of day_

_Nice work you did_

_You're gonna go far, kid_

_Trust, deceived!_

Sakura deceive them all and she does it but she plays to her hearts content.

_**[Sakura]**_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

_**[All]**_

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

_So dance, fucker, dance_

_I never had a chance_

_It was really only you _

_**[Naruto]**_

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

Sakura made up so many lies with one disguise that makes people believe and she hid away her real self for their own good

_**[All]**_

_Clever alibis_

_Lord of the flies_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_Hit 'em right between the eyes_

_When you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See 'em running for their lives_

The instruments went into a poof, "Now that I got that out of my system, we better get home and start" Sakura smiled, a portal appeared in the middle of the broken bridge so they had to jump down. Sakura didn't want to look at them but she had to go home or she may break the deal and she doesn't want that.

_Gomenasai…everyone_

Sakura, Naruto and Hinata waited until everyone went through, "Are you gonna miss this place?" Sakura asked Hinata. Hinata made eye contact with Hecadoth and broke the line of sight, "Yes but not a certain person" she mumbled but they heard. "I will, pity that happen I made so many promises…promises are only meant to be broken huh?" Sakura looked down gloomy, "Not true, like they say better late than never, right?" Naruto said trying to bring up the mood and Sakura laughed, "True, true. Let's go, best not linger…" she looked at them on the other side of the bridge. She lowered her eyes when she made eye contact with Jabberwock, "Human, Demons, and Guardians. They can mix but pure blood is better huh?" Sakura asked to no one though Hinata answered. "No, as long as you prove yourself, it shouldn't matter and if they won't accept you for how you are then screw them. We're a family of different types and we're proud" Hinata told Sakura who chuckled. "Right, let's leave. I need to help Tsunade and Shizune out"

A running start is needed; they stood in front of them, face-to-face on each end of the broken bridge. Sakura smirked, "Looks like I won't be here for the next four years" and they ran, Sakura threw an item- a scroll. Directly at Lamia, as gravity pulled her down, she was the last to jump, "A gift" and she laughed as she was engulfed into the portal.

**[On the Other Side-A Week Later]**

Like nothing ever happen, Sakura went on she did but everyone was gone, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and so on. Not even their sensei's remained, Tsunade and Shizune were traveling as well and Konoha was left to Sakura. Sakura took in a deep breath, the rain pounded against the pavement as she stood infront of a large and tall building. She walked in, up the elevator to the top floor and stood infront of a door, she hesitated to knock on the door.

_I won't be back for four years_

The thought popped and she knocked on the door, "Come in" was muffled through the close doors and she opened them. It was dark in the room, some light tried to come in through the small opening, and she stopped a couple feet before the man in the seat.

"I need a big favor"

"Anything for my lovable daughter"

"Adopted"

"So what?"

"Anyway, I need you take over Haruno corps, Konoha Yakuza and Konoha, in my place"

"Depressing place?"

"Yes, I have nothing else to learn but I may be able to learn more outside if I wander about beside everywhere reminds me of them and I rather not be depressed so I'm leaving temporary."

"Excuse?"

"Family issues, needs to be sorted out"

"Well, good luck on your journey to enlightment"

"Thank you…Madara"

She left the room with her city in her foster parent and she left Konoha in a black car, unfortunately she was wanted dead in both worlds. She ended up in a car accident, the car rolls as Sakura covered her head but she was sent flying through the wind shield, it was raining hard and the car was pushed into a ditch were rushing waters were heard. Her body was in the water as it floated down the river, it traveled long ways until it hit onto the bank, her cuts weren't bad but she hit her head against a rock when she was thrown out.

A woman and her child were walking by when the woman spotted the pink haired child, Sakura and rushed down the ditch while the boy watched his mother frantically checking her pulse. "The child is alive and the cuts don't look bad, Tatsumi can you carry this bag for me?" she gave a bag to his son, Tatsumi who nodded and she picked up the child. Sakura was light despite being able to punch the living daylights of a grown man and her arm swing back and forth as the woman took her to her home.

**[Two Days Later]**

Sakura finally came to; she groaned as her vision cleared, she looked out to see sunlight. She looked around; she winced because her arm was broken. The door opened to reveal a teenager girl who was fully awakened to see Sakura awake, "Okaa-san, the kid is awake. Ne, you're lucky we found you" she said, Sakura looked at the girl blankly and the girl tilted her head. The mother walked in, "Ah, you're awake, you were out for two days, I was beginning to worry" Sakura took note of her warmness, she opened her mouth but her throat was dry.

"Ah, here you go sweetie" the mother gave a cup of water to Sakura, the boy was standing by the door watching as his female relatives tend to the mysterious child- to them. Sakura cleared her throat and spoke.

"Where am I?"

"You're in Ishiyama, what's your name?"

Sakura blinked at them

"…I don't know…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx Prolouge Over: Chapter 1 Begins XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

00000

.

.

.

_Yakusoku wa kipu sure no wa muzukashidesu_

.

.

.

00000

I finished, I know it took a while but I had writer's block and I thinking that I would do a time skip. I bet some of you hated it XD Don't worry I'll eventually tell of what happen during that time period but please continued reading my stories even if you don't review, favorite it please~ I'll give you a cookie ^0^


	5. Necklace, Flashbacks & Conflict

**Disclaimer**: I Don't Own Beelzebub or Naruto, **Stealing** is bad XD I Hope You Enjoy This Chapter and I'm Sorry For Spelling Errors Or Sentences That Don't Make Sense At All…! T^T

Word of the Chapter:

**Nusumu**

**Krazha**

**Diefstal**

**Diebstahl**

**Rubare**

**Humchim**

**Robo**

00000

.

.

.

Chapter 5: Necklace, Flashbacks & Conflict

.

.

.

00000

"_I need a big favor"_

"_Anything for my lovable daughter"_

"_Adopted"_

"_So what?"_

"_Anyway, I need you take over Haruno corps, Konoha Yakuza and Konoha, in my place"_

"_Depressing place?"_

"_Yes, I have nothing else to learn but I may be able to learn more outside if I wander about beside everywhere reminds me of them and I rather not be depressed so I'm leaving temporary." _

"_Excuse?"_

"_Family issues, needs to be sorted out"_

"_Well, good luck on your journey to enlightment"_

"_Thank you…Madara"_

_She left the room with her city in her foster parent and she left Konoha in a black car, unfortunately she was wanted dead in both worlds. She ended up in a car accident, the car rolls as Sakura covered her head but she was sent flying through the wind shield, it was raining hard and the car was pushed into a ditch were rushing waters were heard. Her body was in the water as it floated down the river, it traveled long ways until it hit onto the bank, her cuts weren't bad but she hit her head against a rock when she was thrown out. _

_A woman and her child were walking by when the woman spotted the pink haired girl, Sakura and rushed down the ditch while the boy watched his mother frantically checking her pulse. "She's alive and her cuts don't look bad, Tatsumi can you carry this bag for me?" she gave a bag to his son, Tatsumi who nodded and she picked up the child. Sakura was light despite being able to punch the living daylights of a grown man and her arm swing back and forth as the woman took her to her home._

_**[Two Days Later]**_

_Sakura finally came to; she groaned as her vision cleared, she looked out to see sunlight. She looked around; she winced because her arm was broken. The door opened to reveal a teenager girl who was fully awakened to see Sakura awake, "Okaa-san, she's awake. Ne, you're lucky we found you" she said, Sakura looked at the girl blankly and the girl tilted her head. The mother walked in, "Ah, you're awake, you were out for two days, I was beginning to worry" Sakura took note of her warmness, she opened her mouth but her throat was dry._

"_Ah, here you go sweetie" the mother gave a cup of water to Sakura, the boy was standing by the door watching as his female relatives tend to the mysterious girl- to them. Sakura cleared her throat and spoke._

"_Where am I?"_

"_You're in Ishiyama, what's your name?"_

_Sakura blinked at them_

"…_I don't know…"_

**[Present Time- Beginning of Summer- July 24]**

They blinked and thought the same thing, _this isn't good_ and Sakura tilted her head innocently. "Um, do I know you?" Sakura asked them. "Ah we found you" the daughter explained, "Found?" she tilted her head with the big innocent eyes and they instantly hugged her squealing of her cuteness. "You're just so adorable" they grabbed onto her and jumped up and down holding her as she tried to figure out who these people who were hugging her so tightly were. "C-can't b-b-breathe-e" Sakura said trying to get some air as she crawled or tried to from their clutches. "Gomenasai" they said together letting go of her instantly and she fell onto the ground with an 'oomph.' Sakura inhaled deeply to regain the lost breath she couldn't get back for a while. "Hm, this is a problem, he doesn't know who he is" the daughter said, Sakura blinked "I'm a girl." They looked at her; she patted her chest to confirm it and nodded, "I think…I'm wearing chest binding?" Sakura tilted her head in wonder.

"Is that so?"

They thought about it, Sakura saw the boy and tilted her head then look up thinking with her forefinger softly pressed against her lips. She crossed her arms putting it against her chest thinking hard as the two women talked and she stared at the boy who blinked then sighed looking to the roof. "Do I know you?" Sakura asked the boy and the two women turned to the boy, "You look rather familiar" she thought about it and wondered what the itching feeling of knowing a person yet you can't quite grasp it. "Hmmm….I don't remember" Sakura pouted pulling her knees to her chest in fake depression.

"Hai"

"Eh?"

"I don't know much but your name was Sakura"

"Sa-ku-ra?"

"Ah"

Sakura was mouthing the words, it came naturally yet something felt off but continued doing that until she stopped when she realized them looking at her awkwardly. "G-gomen" Sakura apologize and blinked at the boy, "I know you but where? It's going to kill me…" Sakura mumbled to herself. "Anyway, thank you for caring for me" Sakura sat on her knees on the bed turning to them, putting her forehead to the bed thanking me and they laughed, she looked up embarrassed wondering if she did something wrong. "Nothing, we've never seen someone who's proper-like" the girl laughed. Sakura 'ohed' and looked around wondering if something would make her remember at least one thing but she didn't at all. "Ok, We should let you rest for now, let's go Tatsumi" the girl shooed her younger brother and the mother turned to Sakura, "I'll bring something for you to eat since you must be hungry." Sakura blinked then sat there.

**[Sakura POV]**

I like them, they seem nice but I wonder what happen to me and I have a dull pain in my head. I sighed, I supposed I won't be able to find out anything though I have a itching feeling though it will kill me but I should try to remember as quick as I can without burdening them. I wondered whether or not if I had anything with me, the mother came back and gave me some food which I ate slowly after saying, _arigatou gozaimasu_ ( Say-Thank-You-in-Japanese) and _itadakimasu_, no reason but my body basically move on its own and wouldn't let me eat any faster, surprisely even with the words, it naturally came out. I finished, "Gochisou sama deshita" I gave her the tray, "You're so polite, not a lot of kids these day would say those words but you're welcome, your parents must've been strict" she smiled and left. I blinked, did I have parents? Are they worried? Wouldn't have they come looking for me? These questions popped in my head, I looked outside and the sun was rising so it was morning then again, those food might've been breakfast perhaps I should've came down rather let her bring it to me. I feel bad now, she had to go through the trouble of doing that and I sat here for um…I don't remember them saying how long I was asleep.

My clothes weren't change so I should ask if I can shower though would it be too much to ask. I got up, my legs buckled under me and I fell on the ground, maybe I shouldn't have done that so quickly when my body hasn't fully recovered. I sighed into the floor, I made a new friend called ground and I waited for a while before I tried to get back up again. I sat up, my back against the bed and I felt pins and needles in my feet. I don't like it, I waited for my feet to recover from the numbness, since my feet fell asleep on me and I got up but I staggered a bit before reaching the door. I let the dizziness pass before I opened the door and walked slowly using the wall to hold myself up. I took small steps before I saw the older sister walk by, "Sakura, you shouldn't be walking around so soon" she said coming to me. "H-hai but…my clothes" I hesitated, she 'ohed' and helped. She led me to the bathroom, I sat on the toilet and she ran the water for me. I didn't like that I had to have her help me, I was grateful but I didn't want to bother them.

"Ok, I'll bring you fresh new clothes and we'll wash these…hm the shirt is torn, if you don't mind. I'll throw it away" she asked me, I nodded. She left; I undressed then step into the hot water. Hot water and sore bones help- a lot, the sister brought me new clothes which were her old ones but it didn't matter to me. I got out after a while so I wouldn't end up like a prune; I dried my hair and wrapped the towel around my body, I grabbed my old pants and something fell out. I blinked at it before crouching down to pick it up, it was a dogtag necklace and I looked at it closely.

A symbol of three circles, one with swirls, a fan like and a regular circle. It was on the front with Konoha in kanji, the back had a single sentence; _don't know the meaning of give u_p. The dogtag was different, you could open it but looks like it was broken and wouldn't budge at all perhaps I accidently did something but it was kinda smaller than a centimeter. So something was in it or of some sorts. I changed, she left some chest binding and I wrapped them around my chest, reasons- no idea. Then had the towel around my neck and walked out. I felt like the necklace should be around my neck and I did, I didn't feel anything yet it was familiar. I shrugged; I went downstairs curiously and saw the mother sitting at the table drinking. She looked up to see me, "Misaki's clothes fit you, good thing we kept them, how do you feel?" she asked, I sat down and cleared my throat a bit. "I'm fine, um where exactly did you find me?" I asked. "Down by the river, strange, I assume you may live in the around but no one has come around looking for you. It's strange."

I nodded, that is strange, "Um, how long do you think it would be until my memories returned?" Sakura asked curious. "Hm…I am not sure but it is different for everyone, a day, week, a year or in the worst case, never" she said sipping her coffee. Sakura looked at the table, staring at it blankly, and thought about it. "I see" I wasn't sure what I would do if that did happen, I have no memories but the bigger question is what do I do until then? She must've seen my discomfort face and got up, the chair screeched a little against the floor.

"Sakura-san, do you wanna come with me to do some errands?" she asked, I nodded, "Where's everyone else?" I asked Misaki-san was gone as I found out when she said Misaki's clothes had fit me. "Misaki usually leaves around this time and Tatsumi hangs out with his friend, Takayuki." She answered me. I nodded and went along with her.

**[A Couple Hours Later- 4:30 P.M- Third POV]**

Sakura was sent ahead because the mother had to do something and they had food with them. Sakura approved she could carry them all with ease and she got back, she learned where everything went and wondered as to what she would do since she was alone in the big empty house. She leaned against the counter before eyeing the fridge, stove and wondered. A sharp pain goes through her head, "Itai" she held her head in pain but it didn't go away though images appeared through her head.

_Hm, Should I make ramen or curry maybe oden…_

_._

_Chi, you're always getting hurt…Lucky I've read enough books to know what to do or you would be died…..baka_

_._

The pain began to go away, she rubbed her head so the pain would go away and wondered what the other person was in the last image but it was blurry yet she remember a couple things. Cooking and medic information, images of her ordering people in the hospital or her in the kitchen making dinner only to be talking to another blurry figure then kicking that figure out of the kitchen with an annoyed look yet amused. She rather endure the pain in order to figure out something about herself but this was good enough, _a step at a time_, she thought to herself holding herself up using the counter when the pain made her knees buckle under her. "I should make myself useful" Sakura said to herself.

**[An Hour Later]**

"A girl is living with you guys, one that you found near the river doesn't that seem strange?"

"The one she's living with us or she was found by a river?"

"Um….the second one?"

"Perhaps but I did know her before and she's the type who rather not be in another's debt though she has no choice considering she lost her memories"

The young son with his friend was walking up the street when the son saw his older sister who held a hand up to greet him. The father of the house came back from work with his wife and mother of the two children who came back from an errand. Tatsumi and Misaki were curious, Sakura wasn't in sight and if they remember correctly, she was with their mother yet their mother walked without her. "Where's Sakura-chan at?" Misaki asked curious, "I sent her back home when I had another errand to do and I had meats so it can't be spoiled" the mother explained. Misaki 'ahed' and they weren't inside, talking among each other and opened the door to smell something delicious in the air. They walked into the dining room where a bunch of food on plates sat, Sakura walked out of the kitchen, "Welcome back" she said. She wiped her hands on the apron and took it off, "I had to get other stuff so I went out to buy them; I found a bag near the river when I went there to see if I remember anything and I found some money, which wasn't wet. Lucky~" Sakura smiled. Her smile falter when they stood there with blank faces, "What? Did I have something on my face?"

"Even I don't know how to make Ginger prawn soba noodles and there's a bunch of other foods that I've never seen, heard but never seen" the mother exclaimed, "How did you make all of this?" Misaki asked, "Um earlier I remember a little but it was only on cooking and I thought I would make something since it is rather late to be cooking around this time and I had time to" Sakura shrugged off. "Mom, let's keep her" Misaki grabbed Sakura who looked confused yet shocked, "Misaki, she isn't something you can keep. She'll eventually leave when she remembers" the mother told Misaki who pouted. "It doesn't matter but the time she does, she'll want to stay here, right Sakura?" Misaki rubbed her cheek against Sakura's who wasn't sure how to respond.

"Um, we should eat while it's still hot" Sakura pointed to the steaming food and they nodded, "_i_tadakimasu" they said, they ate and stopped when the flavor hit their mouth. Sakura wasn't sure what happen but they had a blissful look while she think she saw them in angel form for a moment before rubbing her eyes to see their usual blissful look. "Sakura, you have to stay" Misaki was crying chibi tears and Sakura chuckled nervously wondering what she should do.

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Definitely, I have another reason to come over"

"Ah"

Sakura felt that small happiness inside her, when she saw them smiling while eating. "You know you're welcome to stay as long as you like, if you want. We have room" the mother said, they nodded. They were nice Sakura thought to herself.

_Sakura-chan, your food is the greatest! If only we could get more ingredients for you. You always do things for us yet we can't do something for you_

_Don't worry, I'm happy as long as I see your happy face now quite talking with your mouth full….-chan_

_Hai~!_

Sakura still couldn't see the image of that person whom she kept having flashbacks about or the person next to the figure beside them who yet to speak. For some odd reason, her body reacts on its own and she started crying.

"Whoa, Sakura, why are you crying?" Misaki asked concerned, "I-I do-on't k-now but y-you p-people are s-so n-nice, you took me in and now you're even l-letting me s-sta-ay h-here" Sakura had no idea why she cried but she did so anyways when she stopped, they laughed and she looked confused. "All of that for merely a small thing?" the mother asked, Sakura pouted, "You've invited a stranger into your house, who could be like a murderer for all I know, I could be" Sakura said but they laughed. "I doubt someone like yourself could be such" the father laughed.

Unfortunately, they were wrong but Sakura doesn't know that either and so, she stayed and she cleaned, cooked, did the laundry and so on with the help of the mother since it was a big house. It was summer but once, school came around again, they admitted her actually they adopted her before that. Sakura Oga, she was named which was normal in a way but she got used to seeing her Onii-chan fighting and actually enjoyed to his astonishment. She was fazed; she didn't need to worry about her getting hurt since she seemed to remember how to fight when her body unexpectantly moved on its own and flipped a guy then broke his arm. She mainly stayed on the sidelines preferred to watch because most of the time, they would pull dirty tricks and it would make her pissed off by it. She remember only skills like cooking, fighting, medic things, her smartness came back and so on but she never got memories of her home, people she interacted with or even who she is. She would have nightmares, she would wonder if it was real or not but she prefers if it wasn't. After spending five months with them, they were familiar and would do stupid things or even as far as when she had those nightmares, crawled into Tatsumi's bed which made Misaki slightly jealous since Sakura wouldn't do that with her. Hell- She would take baths with him sometimes Misaki after an incident where Sakura fell asleep in the tub and nearly drowned but luckily Misaki got to her, Sakura accidently took Misaki's shirt so she went to find it. Sakura was close to everyone in a mere five months, high trust in her and it would take usually a year or two before they would do that.

**[Five Months Later- December 24- School Is Still In Session- Third POV]**

Sakura sat in her classroom, bored but she held a thick two inched book in her hands while her two brothers, Tatsumi and Takayuki whom she got to know very well and sees as an older brother- perverted but nice in her opinion. She ain't the most innocent girl either, only around them though does she make perverted jokes and she may be the reason for Takayuki's perverted side coming out and Tatsumi jokes about that. Sakura tends to steal but for right reasons and from the wrong people- As bad, corrupted and so on. She would sometimes steal Takayuki's wallet because she never paid for her own food when eating out and would take his wallet whenever she knows that he has enough money then she tricks him into coming to eat saying she got's it. When he leaves the restaurant then he would check his wallet only to see that his money was gone and she would smile at him then ran off from him.

Back to the topic, she is in another class from them both and she would talk with people actually she was smart and talkative but she tends to read to herself. Everyone knows that she is Tatsumi's younger sister so most would keep their distance in fear if one make her cry and they were dead. Actually only the guys, Tatsumi grew to be a type of feminist when an incident where he accidently hit Sakura hence she was knocked unconscious but she woke up a couple minutes also this was when she found out she was a fighter as well but Tatsumi change that before he could and would hurt girls. The whole Sakura incident left him rather affected deeply and she broke a guy's arm when she came too unexpectantly. They went unconscious, they have no idea that Sakura could fight and she prefer to keep it that way, and she even told the other two. We got off the topic again.

Sakura put down the book to warm her hands considering she sat near the window, she was done with her semester exam since today was the last day before break which is also Christmas. She wanted to do some last minute shopping, she managed to make enough money- Stealed. She never told them about that rather she made up a lie even though she rather would not but she did it since the things they wanted was very expensive. She wants to repay them back for saving her life _and_ letting her stay. She thought to herself on what she should make for dinner tonight on Christmas Eve. It was nearly time to go home about another two hours which Sakura spent reading and the teacher told them about behaving, have a good holiday and don't forget to do your homework which Sakura thought she could've done if the teacher had gave it to her when she finished with her test but she shrugged knowing it won't be a problem at the least.

**[After School- 3:00]**

"Ryuu-chan, Yuki-chan" Sakura called out, Tatsu means dragon but Ryuu means dragon spirit but it is the same either way while Yuki means snow which fits his silver hair. They waited for Sakura, "Koyubi-chan" Furuichi called out while Oga put a hand up, Pinky is referring to her pink hair since Saku, Blossom and Cherry is overused- even if Pinky is another name in romanji. "Ne, Ryuu-chan, can you both go ahead of me? I wanted to do some last minute shopping and you can't be there, neither or you and I told Okaa-chan that I would be late also she may have to cook as well. Can you take my bag back home, please?" Sakura plead her brother who shrugged and took the bag. "Aw thanks, I'll see you at home. Bye, Yuki-chan" Sakura hugged Oga then ran off with her wallet in her pocket.

"Did she take my wallet?" Furuichi patted his back pocket and sighed, "She did" Oga responded and walked in the direction of the train station.

**[With Sakura- Mall- 7:00 P.M]**

_Finally done, that girl thought she could get the last one well I showed her. Chi, how dare she insult Misaki, calling her a no good whore. Well I have sneaky hands; I snuck the piece of clothing from the girl while putting lingerie in her bag. I am so mean then again, I don't feel guilty, she deserved it and I loved the way she complained, whining and shouting about how I set her up. I gave the innocent cute face and they excused me especially when I paid for my things then left. I gave a smirk to her and she continued yelling about me. I finally got away, let's say I do not think it is a good idea walking to the train station with few streetlights when you are the sister of a guy who kicked many people's asses and known throughout the city of Ishiyama. Oh lookie some more delinquent who may try to kidnap me to beat Ryuu-chan, how low can they go? _Sakura thought, she saw about five guys and she had her arms full of bags with a cake that she pre-order early since she loved their cakes there. She sighed to herself

"Isn't it Oga's younger sister, ya know even if your brother is known doesn't mean you should be walking around- alone" the guy walked up to Sakura who stepped back a bit. She didn't want her things to get dirty or broken and on. Until he grabbed her arm, "We'll use you for bait to lure Oga out and take him out" he smirked and Sakura struggled, the bags weighed her down plus she did not, I repeat did not want her cake to be ruined especially when the people took their time to make a masterpiece in her opinion. "Let go" she growled, he punched her in the stomach hoping she would go unconscious but she kicked him in his family jewels. "G-get her" he said in pain, like a domino effect they moved and someone got behind, she had to drop her things and struggled when one got his arms around her petite body. She twisted, one of them were gonna grab her kicking legs until she kicked him in the face, and headbutted the guy behind using some force into his face enough for him to loosen his grip, she got away. She cursed and she saw the rest of them recovered so quick, she wondered what she should do. Reason, she rather not have people know that she can actually kick their asses in a blink of an eye but thank goodness she didn't have to, is what she thought when they got punched by a guy.

"Are you ok?"

00000

.

.

_Entai Jinsei Wa Kantande Wa Arimasen_

.

.

.

00000

I finished my fifth chapter for this story, I've been lately slow on my chapters so it'll be a while before I get another chapter for this story Sorry .. I hope you like this chapter and continue reading ^_^ Favorite it so I know that you at least like my story.


	6. Are You Ok? Beel & First Victim

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Naruto or Beelzebub. Misread Sentences and Spelling Errors— I Know I Took So Much __**Time**__ To Put This Out But I Got It Out Right? Anyway Enjoy!_

Word of the Chapter:

**Jikan**

**Heure**

**Tijd**

**Zeit**

**Sigan**

**Volta**

**Tempo**

00000

.

.

.

**Chapter 6: Are You Ok? Beel & First Victim!**

.

.

.

00000

_**[*Deep Voice* Previously On No Regrets]**_

"_Isn't it Oga's younger sister, ya know even if your brother is known doesn't mean you should be walking around- alone" the guy walked up to Sakura who stepped back a bit. She didn't want her things to get dirty or broken and on. Until he grabbed her arm, "We'll use you for bait to lure Oga out and take him out" he smirked and Sakura struggled, the bags weighed her down plus she did not, I repeat did not want her cake to be ruined especially when the people took their time to make a masterpiece in her opinion. "Let go" she growled, he punched her in the stomach hoping she would go unconscious but she kicked him in his family jewels. "G-get her" he said in pain, like a domino effect they moved and someone got behind, she had to drop her things and struggled when one got his arms around her petite body. She twisted, one of them were gonna grab her kicking legs until she kicked him in the face, and headbutted the guy behind using some force into his face enough for him to loosen his grip, she got away. She cursed and she saw the rest of them recovered so quick, she wondered what she should do. Reason, she rather not have people know that she can actually kick their asses in a blink of an eye but thank goodness she didn't have to, is what she thought when they got punched by a guy. _

"_Are you ok?" _

**[Three Years Later]**

Sakura sat in a room with three people, Oga, a baby and a girl. She was having a blast, Furuichi's room was blown apart which the blonde destroyed and Oga came back with these two. Strange introduction and he was a father. "So what's his name?" Sakura asked, "Um..." The blonde stared at Sakura but Sakura had no idea why she was doing so. "Hildegarde but you may call me Hilda" Hilda told Sakura who nodded. Oga, on the other hand was NOT a happy camper! He was burdened with a child who shocks him whenever he cries and a 'wife' who result in him doing a sliding bow. He only tolerated because Sakura seemed to like the little child which was nicknamed…

Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV…

"Beel, his other name is too difficult to say" Sakura suggested. Hilda had that look but Sakura left the room to prepare dinner. "Why do you keep looking at her like that?" Oga asked slightly curious. Hilda's expression changed to a glare and scoffed, "Why should I tell a repugnant man like you" Hilda turned away. Beel climb onto Oga's leg then asked to be carried which made Oga kicked Beel into a chair. Sakura was cutting the food at an inhuman speed when she heard a scream from Oga, She shrugged going back.

Sakura got to a point where she wanted to fight so much, she unlocked a memory of hers which made her realize that she loved fighting so much. On the other hand, Oga refused to let Sakura fight at all, and this made her slightly pissed. Oga has been sticking closely to Sakura and he hardly let her fight rather letting her beat him or Furuichi up for eating her food. Sakura began to notice this but she didn't put much thought into it. Sakura was accepted into a prestigious school called, San Marx Private Fine Arts Academy but she never told her family so she is going to Ishiyama High School now.

She had no reason for not telling, none at all…

**[Two Days- Second Day- First Victim]**

Sakura wasn't happy about having her sleep interrupt because she spent all fight gaming which took eight hours hence only three hours to sleep. She was not a morning person, she is a preppy person yet she can be scary when she wants too or unconsciously do so. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she ate toast walking with Oga and Furuichi.

Sakura nibbled on her toast, Oga and Furuichi walked beside her wary. "Sakura, you knew we had school yesterday soo..." Furuichi trailed off.

"I wanted to up my skills and I was busy doing side mission. Right when I was going to sleep, a freaking boss dragon came out when I was exiting a dungeon. It went into another empty area and I got hit, I was so pissed off. I died five times before I killed him off" Sakura's eyes lite with fire in them. They stepped to the side; she stopped and continued eating her food or toast.

.

.

.

"May I ask what happen here?" Furuichi asked. He pointed to a pile of guys on the floor, Sakura blinked and shrugs, "No idea." Furuichi thought otherwise but he rather not- "That's a load of crap! First Oga now you, what's wrong with the both of you!" Furuichi shouted yet Sakura walked past him practically ignoring him. Furuichi sighed in dismay, "I don't understand the both of you."

"Like a lolicon would understand"

...

"I AM NOT A LOLICON!"

"Ok gawd...hentai"

Sakura ran flailing her arms over her head like a child running while Oga watched in amusement until Baby Beel cried.

Poor Oga

.

.

.

Sakura was the first one to their new school known as also first to go to sleep. Neither bothers her until lunch which she automatically clings to Furuichi's back and stayed there until they got on the roof. She ate sleepily as Oga talked about how he wanted to rid of Beel not that she cared too much. She snored on the bench after eating, "Furuichi, have you forgotten? This is The Delinquent School Ishiyama High" Sakura mumbled about pudding then threw something at Furuichi's head knocking him out. Oga paid no attention and shall we move onto the victim?

**[Sakura's POV]**

Tatsumi and Takayuki left to the third year's building to rid of Beel too bad Baby Beel was adorable. On the other hand, Hilda-chan would be angry at Ryuu-chan or happy, either one I suppose. Back to the main point, I sat in the classroom bored out of my mind before getting up, I might as well watch Tatsumi beat another guy up even if I can't intervene or help out. It's no fair, why does he get all of the action? I can easily kick his ass but no, I can't raise my fist or punch anyone out of pure anger. I sighed, I walked the empty halls, and there were no girls which in a way sucked because it would be good to talk to other the sex since I tend to hang around guys too often. Tatsumi not being one, I live with him so it's unavoidable nonetheless, I need to get other friends. I wonder how the others are doing, I thought as I walked to the building passing multiple people. There are few people who saw me with Tatsumi so none bother me much even if they did, I would ignore them because it wasn't worth my time at all. I yawned, I came to a spilt hallway, straight or left, hm I'll go with left and I was right. I poke my head into an open door in which Tatsumi stood with Takayuki. Tatsumi punched a blonde guy who may or may not be familiar and I watched him go out of the window.

_He's flying, if only a pig could fly! Then Yuki-chan would buy a boatload of pocky! Nom-Nom Yummy!_

00000

.

.

.

_Itami to kanashimi no kioku_

.

.

.

00000

_**Sorry, I know it was short but heads up for I am going to be putting out short chapters since I can't think of new ideas. Damn school and homework, why is homework necessary? Don't mean crap but language class has been difficult unfortunately. Anyway see you on the next chapter, Until NEXT TIME! R&R? M&M? Chocolate? Cake? Omelet! PANCAKES! WAFFFFFLLEEEES!**_


End file.
